Dil Dosti Pyaar
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: My new try... Hope you all like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…. I'm back after a looong time but mai kya karu… mera lappy kharaab ho gaya h and I'm writing in on the tablet…..**

 **So here is my new story on vivesha and ishyant….. Hope you all like it….**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **Morning: On a beach;**

A girl was sitting on a seashore near her house and was remembering some of her childhood moments with his best friend.

Girl's POV-' oh god….. Kitne din baad tumse milungi and I know you will be surprised seeing me….. Aur hum phir we masti karenge…. Bachpan mei jaise kiya karte the….'

Suddenly she heard a voice-" **Tasha….** "

Tasha turned and saw her mother coming. She got up and said-" haa mummy.."

TM-"beta yaha kya kar rahi ho…."

Tasha-" kuch nai mummy…. Bas aise hi…."

TM-" achcha ab andar chalo warna late ho jaogi…. "

Tasha-" chalo mummy…. "

And they went towards their house.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BUREAU;**

A girl was sitting on her desk and was engrossed in a file when someone came and said- " suprabhat balike… "

She looked up and said-" kya baat h **Vivek** … shuddh Hindi seekh rahe ho kya?"

Vivek sat beside her and said-" aisa nai h **Ishita…** socha tumpe thoda impression jama lu…"

Ishita-" very funny…. "

Vivek smiled and said-" waise I know ki tere dil ka compartment kisi aur ke liye booked h… par try karne mei kya jaata h… "

Ishita hit his arm and said-" vivek…. "

Vivek ( doing drama)-" itni tez na maara karo zalim… kuch kuch hota h"

Ishita said while suppressing her laugh- " stop it vivek"

Before vivek could say anything further, they heard a voice-" good morning… "

They turned and vivek said in low voice audible to ishita- " lo… aa gaye… "

Ishita hit him and said-" good morning **Dushyant** sir…"

Vivek-" good morning sir… "

Dushyant-" achcha ishita maine kal jo file tumhe di thi… wo complete ho gayi?"

Ishita took out a file and gave to him while saying-" yes sir… "

Dushyant checked the file and said-" good work ishita… I'm impressed"

Ishita slightly blushed and said-" thank you sir…. "

Dushyant went towards his desk and vivek said imitating dushyant-" good work Ishita… I'm impressed…"

Ishita glared him and said-" vivek… ACP sir aate honge… kaam karo…"

Vivek smiled and went towards his desk.

Same time ACP sir came and said-" good morning everyone.."

All-" good morning sir "

ACP sir-" suno sab.. Aaj ek nayi officer join karne waali h…. Aur wo dopehar tak aa jaegi…. "

Saying this, he went in his cabin and all set back to work.

 **IN THE AFTERNOON;**

Everyone was in the cafeteria except vivek and dushyant. They were completing files.

Dushyant -" vivek wo rohini ki case ki file kaha h?"

Vivek-" sir wo store room mei h… mai abhi lekar aata hu… " saying this vivek went towards store room.

Same time a girl entered in hurry and collided with vivek. To protect her, vivek caught her by her waist…. But was lost in her black eyes…

 _ **Tune maari enteryaan…. Dil mei baji ghantiyaan….**_

 _ **Tann… tann…**_

Dushyant came and saw vivek but was not able to see the girl.

Dushyant-" kya hua vivek…. "

This made him to come to reality. He left the girl and said-" sir… yeh… "

Dushyant (surprised)-" tum…"

Girl smiled and vivek said-" aap ise jaante h?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" Tasha sharma"

Tasha-" dushyant hemraaj…"

They smiled and hugged each other. Same time, ishita came back from cafeteria and saw dushyant hugging a girl and stood at her place stunned.

Dushyant separated and said-" tum yaha…."

Tasha-" CID officer tasha… reporting on duty…."

Vivek (surprised)-" duty…"

Dushyant-" wow yaar… par bataya kyu nai?"

Tasha-" batati toh surprise kaisa?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" tum nai sudhrogi…. By the way isse milo… yeh h vivek…."

Tasha looked at him and extended her hand saying-" hey…."

Vivek kept his hand on hers and said-" hey… welcome to CID"

Dushyant saw ishita standing near the door and said-" aur yeh h ishita…"

Ishita came to reality and said to tasha-" welcome to CID… "

Tasha smiled to her and Ishita continued-" dushyant sir aapko abhijeet sir bula rahe the.."

Dushyant-" achcha… chalo phir.. Chalein tasha…."

Tasha smiled and said while looking at vivek-" kaise?"

They all followed her gaze and saw that vivek was still holding her hand.

Vivek instantly took back his hand and said-" sorry"

Tasha-" its ok vivek…"

Dushyant smirked and said-" ab chalein?"

Tasha glared him and they all went towards cafeteria except vivek.

He ruffled his hairs and said while smiling to himself-" tasha sharma….by the way mai kaha jaa raha tha… oh haa.. Store room…"

Saying this vivek went towards store room….

….

….

…

….

 ***..….….***

 **Finally finished the first chapter…. Hope you all liked it….**

 **Tell me whether I should continue it or not….**

 **Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…. Thanks a lot for your appreciation**

 **Guests, VaiBa, Rajvi lover, Meghana0106, Fatima, mithi, Dushu's Shreya, SADVIRK04, Drizzle 1640…. Thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh,..**

 **So here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **Continued from previous:**

Ishyant and tasha reached the cafeteria and dushyant introduced tasha to everyone.

After that, abhijeet said-" achcha ek case report hua h toh dushyant, ishita aur nikhil… chalo mere saath… "

So, all of them reached the crime spot. They were investigating the body when suddenly firing started.

They all hid themselves and they too started firing.

Suddenly a bullet passed dushyant's arm and Ishita yelled-" dushyant sir…"

She fired on that goon's leg and rushed towards dushyant.

Ishita( tensed)-" aap theek toh h sir?"

Dushyant smiled at her concern and said-" haa ishita… I'm fine.,."

Ishita-" dikh raha h sir… "

She immediately took out her handkerchief and started wrapping it around his wound.

Dushyant smiled but saw that a goon is pointing gun on ishita. He immediately pulled ishita towards himself and they hid behind the wall and dushyant started firing standing close to ishita which accelerated her heartbeat.

Realising his position, dushyant moved back and ishita looked down.

All the goons were caught and abhijeet came towards ishyant saying-" tum theek ho na dushyant…"

Dushyant-" yes"

But was cut by ishita-" nai sir… u need a dressing…."

Dushyant-" nai ishita…."

Abhijeet-" ishita sahi keh rahi h dushyant… u need a dressing…"

Dushyant-" par sir…"

Abhijeet-" no par… ishita… dushyant ko hospital le jao aur nikhil… body ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo… "

Ishyant went towards the hospital and abhijeet and nikhil continued the investigation.

 **In the hospital:**

Ishyant reached there and doctor started the dressing. Dushyant was feeling pain but he was trying to suppress it.

After the dressing, doctor said-" dressing toh maine kar di h, par ghaav bharne mei time lagega… toh aap apna khayaal rakhiyega aur 2 3 din tak zyada kaam mat kariyega…"

Dushyant-" okay doctor…"

The doctor went and dushyant got up saying-" chalein ishita?"

Ishita-" kaha…"

Dushyant-" bureau"

Ishita-" kis khushi mei?"

Dushyant ( confused)-" matlab…"

Ishita –" matlab yeh ki abhi doctor ne aapko rest karne ko bola h aur abhi bureau… chup chaap ghar chaliye…."

Dushyant-" par ishita…"

Ishita (almost teary)-" sir plz… u need to take rest…"

Don't know why,but dushyant doesn't want to hurt her. So, he said-" achcha theek h, chalo…"

Ishita dropped dushyant and came back to bureau.

As soon as she entered the bureau, tasha asked-" ishita… dushyant…"

Ishita-" tension mat lo Tasha… dushyant sir theek h… mai abhi unhe ghar pe drop karke aa rahi hu…"

Tasha-" thanks yaar…"

Ishita smiled slightly her desk. She sat on chair when she heard a voice-" tu theek h na?"

Ishita looked up and saw vivek standing and she said-" haa yaar… "

Vivek sat beside her and said-" idhar dekh"

Ishita looked at him and he said-" tu ro rahi thi…"

Ishita lied-" nai toh…"

Vivek-" tum mujhse jhoot nai bol sakti…"

Ishita was not able to say anything.

Vivek-" tum unse keh kyu nai deti…,"

Ishita-" kaise yaar… mujhe yeh bhi nai pata ki wo mujhse…."

Vivek (cutting her)-" ishita… tum ek baar unse kaho toh… kya pata wo bhi tumhe like karte ho…"

Ishita thought for a while and said-" theek h… do din baad unka birthday h… uss din mai unse keh dungi…"

Vivek smiled and said-" all the best then…"

Ishita-" thanks..,"

 **Night; at dushyant's house;**

Dushyant thought to prepare dinner and he was about to go inside the kitchen when he heard doorbell. He opened the door and was stunned to see her.

Dushyant-" ishita.. Tum…"

Ishita-" andar aa sakti hu?"

Dushyant sided himself and ishita entered saying-" sir ab aap theek h?"

Dushyant-" haa ishita… mai theek hu… waise tum.. Yaha… I mean…"

Ishita-" sir wo aapke liye khaana layi thi.."

Dushyant smiled and said-" iski kya zarurat thi Ishita…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" sir mujhe pata h ki uncle aunty yaha h nai… aur aapne hi mujhse kaha tha ki hum sirf colleagues nai… friends bhi h… toh apne dost ke liye itna toh kar sakti hu na sir…"

Dushyant-" tum sach mei bahut achchi ho ishita…"

Ishita slightly blushed and said-" mai khaana table pe set karti hu…."

Ishita set the table and ishyant dined together with little chit chat.

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Everyone went to their respective house and vivek was keeping some files in the store room. When he returned, he was stunned to see tasha on her desk.

He went towards her and said-" tum abhi tak ghar nai gayi…"

Tasha looked at him and said-" yeh sawaal mai tumse bhi pooch sakti hu…"

Vivek smiled and said-" sawaal pehle maine kiya h.."

Tasha too smiled and said-" data update kar rahi this…"

Vivek-" mai files store room mei rakh raha tha.. Agar kaam ho gaya ho toh chalein?"

Tasha took her bag and said-" haa chalte h…"

They went towards the lift and entered inside it. The lift started but suddenly light went and lift stopped at its place.

Tasha-" yeh kya hua?"

Vivek-" lagta h light chali gayi h aur lift atak gayi…"

Tasha-" kya? Aise kaise… ( screaming)…. Koi h.."

Vivek-" tasha relax… I guess iss samay yaha koi nai hoga… watchman bhi chala gaya hoga.."

Tasha-" oh god.. Ab kya hoga?"

Vivek-" light aane ka wait karte h…"

Tasha-" aur agar light nai aayi toh…"

Vivek-" be positive yaar… light nai bhi aaegi toh subha koi toh aaega… lift khulwa lenge…"

Tasha-" what? Toh kya hum dono poori raat iss lift mei band rahenge… ek toh network bhi nai h yaha pe…"

Vivek smiled naughtly and said while stepping closer towards tasha-" haan tasha… hum dono… akele…. Iss lift mei…. Poori raat…"

Tasha got nervous and stepped back until she hit lift's wall. Vivek came closer to her and put his hand on the wall of lift blocking her way.

Tasha ( nervously)-" vivek… yeh tum…."

Vivek ( cutting her)-" ssshhhh…"

Vivek leaned and tasha closed her eyes tightly. Vivek saw her face and burst out laughing. Tasha opened her eyes and saw vivek like this and caught her breath.

Vivek controlled him and said-" sorry tasha…"

Tasha didn't reply and sat on the floor.

Vivek-" lagta h koi naraaz h…"

No response.

Vivek ( singing)-" **hum tum ek lift mei band ho… aur…"**

He stopped singing seeing tasha glaring him.

Vivek-" sorry na yaar…"

Tasha didn't reply and turned her face to other side. Vivek too sat on the floor.

Vivek-" waise kya tumhe bhook lagi h…"

No response.

Vivek's POV-' lagta h kuch zyaada hi naraaz h..'

Vivek-" waise mere paas biscuits h… khaana h?"

Still she didn't say anything.

Vivek-" tasha.. Aaahhhhh.."

Tasha instantly turned and said-" kya hua vivek?"

Vivek-" wo mere dil mei dard ho raha h…."

Tasha( tensed)-"kya?"

Vivek-" haan… wo kya h na ki jab bhi koi mujhse naraaz hota h… toh mere dil mei dard hota h…"

Tasha glared him and said-" vivek.."

Vivek ( forwarding biscuits)-" biscuits…"

Tasha's anger faded seeing his smiley face and she took the biscuits.

After that, vivek asked-" tum mumbai ki hi rehne waali ho?"

Tasha-" basically mai delhi se hu… training time se yaha par hu… aur tum.."

Vivek-" mai mumbai se hi belong karta hu…"

Tasha-" toh tumhare parents pareshaan nai ho rahe honge…"

Vivek smiled weakly and said-" parents honge toh pareshaan honge na Tasha.."

Tasha-" matlab…"

Vivek-" mai 9 saal ka tha tasha jab mere parents ki car accident mei maut ho gayi thi…"

Tasha-" I'm sorry vivek…"

Vivek wiped his tears and said-" its ok… waise tumhare parents…"

Tasha-" actually aaj ek relative ke yaha shaadi h pune mei… toh mummy papa wahi gaye h…"

There was a brief silence and tasha decided to break it.

Tasha-" yaar ye light kab aaegi…."

Vivek sensed that tasha is tired, so he said-" tasha… I know tum thak gayi ho… issliye tum so jao… light aaegi toh mai utha dunga…."

Tasha-" par vivek…. Thak toh tum bhi gaye hoge… tumhe neend nai aa rahi…"

Vivek-" Meri toh aadat h tasha… tumhe first day tha aaj… aur tum mujhse bhi zyaada thaki ho… issliye tum so jaao…."

Tasha smiled and leaned her head against the wall of the lift and closed her eyes.

Vivek too rested her head on the wall of the lift and smiled while looking at tasha's sleepy face.

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… zyaada boring na laga ho…**

 **Will post the next one soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe….**

 **Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys…. Thanks a lot for your appreciation**

 **Lishukriti, Rajvi Lover, VaiBa, Mehgana0106, Fatima, Drizzle 1640, parise22, mithi, Subuhi…. Thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh,..**

 **So here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **Continued from previous:**

 **Next morning: at dushyant's house:**

Dushyant was getting ready for the bureau when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was stunned to see ishita.

Dushyant-" ishita… tum… andar aao…"

Ishita ( entering)-" good morning sir…."

Dushyant-" good morning… waise…"

Ishita-" isse pehle aap pooche… mai hi bata de rahi hu ki aapne file complete karne ko di thi jo aaj aapko bureau pahuchte hi submit karni h…. Kal aapko goli lagi thi issliye maine aapko wo file kal nai di… toh aap ise abhi check kar lijiye…."

Dushyant smiled and said-" tum ise bureau mei bhi de sakti thi… itni takleef kyu ki…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" jaanti hu sir… lekin aap bureau mei aate toh pehle ACP sir aapse file ke baare mei hi poochte… issliye maine socha ki aapko abhi file de du…"

Dushyant took the file and signed it.

Ishita-" sir ek baar dekh toh lijiye…"

Dushyant looked at her and said-" achchi lag rahi ho…."

Ishita blushed slightly and said-" mai file ki baat kar rahi hu sir…"

Dushyant-" tumne dekh liya h na…"

Ishita-" but sir…"

Dushyant-" I trust you ishita…"

Ishita looked at him and he smiled. She too smiled a little.

Dushyant-" ab bureau chalen?"

Ishita-" theek h sir…"

They reached the bureau first and went towards the lift. At the same time, both put their finger on the lift button. But dushyant's finger came upon ishita. They looked at each other and ishita took back her hand while blushing slightly.

The lift got opened and ishyant were shocked to see vivesha sleeping in the lift.

Dushyant-" yeh vivek aur tasha… yaha…"

Ishita (shaking vivesha)-" vivek…. tasha…"

Vivesha opened their eyes and they got up.

Tasha-" Arrey dushyant ishita… tum log… subha ho gayi kya?"

Vivek( yawning)-" lagta toh h… par light kab aayi?"

Ishita-" tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Tasha-" wo actually kal raat light chali gayi thi aur lift atak gayi thi… aur hum yahi phans gaye…"

Vivek-" haan… aur pata hi nai chala ki kab neend aa gayi…"

Dushyant-" chalo ab tum dono ghar jaao aur fresh ho kar aa jao… mai ACP sir ko bol dunga…"

Vivek-" theek h sir…"

Vivesha went from there and ishyant went inside the bureau.

Day passed in investigation and in the evening all were leaving for their respective house when tasha came towards dushyant.

Tasha-" dushyant…. Tumhari chot kaisi h ab…"

Dushyant-" theek h…"

Tasha-" toh CCD chalein?"

Dushyant-" kya."

Tasha-" aur nai toh kya… itne time baad mile h… toh saath mei coffee peene chalte h…"

Dushyant-" as per your order mam…"

Tasha smiled and said-" nautankibaaz…"

Dushyant too smiled and they left for CCD.

 **IN THE CCD:**

Dushyant and tasha reached there and settled themselves.

Tasha-" yaar tum kitne change ho gaye ho…"

Dushyant-" matlab…"

Tasha-" matlab pehle tumhe ekdum dressing sense nai tha… aur ab dekho… itne smart ho gaye ho… (teasingly )… koi girlfriend ka chakkar…"

Dushyant glared her and said-" shut up yaar… kuch bhi…"

Tasha-" nai yaar… seriously… I mean yeh black shirt mei handsome lag rahe ho… and I'm damn sure ki yeh tumne khud nai select ki h…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" right… yeh shirt mujhe ishita ne pichle birthday pe gift kiya tha…"

Tasha-" ishita ne…"

Dushyant-" haan…"

Tasha-" waise ishita bahut achchi ladki h.."

Dushyant-" haa tasha… she is really sincere and kind hearted… tumhe pata h ki kal raat wo mere liye khaana lekar aayi thi…"

Tasha-" kya? Hmmm matlab…"

Dushyant-" kya…"

Tasha ( teasingly)-" kuch toh hua h…"

Dushyant-" shut up tasha… tum kahi ka bhi connection kahi bhi jod deti ho…"

Tasha-" full too connection h boss…"

Meanwhile their coffee came and dushyant said-" coffee pe concentrate karo…"

Suddenly the song in the CCD changed…

 _ **Andar se koi baahar na jaa sake…**_

 _ **Baahar se koi andar na aa sake…**_

 _ **Socho kabhi aisa ho to kya ho…*2**_

 _ **Hum tum ek kamre mei band ho….aur chaabhi kho jaaye…**_

Tasha stared laughing listening to the song.

Dushyant-" kya hua tasha…"

Tasha-" kuch nai yaar…"

Dushyant-" kuch nai toh aise hans kyu rahi ho…"

Tasha( sipping the coffee)-" aise hi… bas kuch yaad aa gaya…"

Dushyant-" kuch… ya koi…"

Tasha glared him and said-" coffee peeyo warna thandi ho jaegi…"

Dushyant smiled and they finished the coffee with little chit chat…

 **MEANWHILE AT ISHITA'S HOUSE;**

Ishita was roaming here and there in her room while thinking-' kaise bataungi mai dushyant sir ko ki mai unse pyaar karti hu… agar unse kehne jaungi toh nervousness ke maare behosh ho jaungi… ek kaam karti hu… unhe likh ke de deti hu… haa yeh sahi rahega…'

She took out a paper and started writing on it…

 **Respected sir…**

Ishita-" respected…. Nai nai.. Yeh nai sahi rahega… haa dear sir… nai yeh kuch zyaada informal ho jaega… haan…"

 **Dushyant sir,**

 **Many many happy returns of the day. Hope aaj ka din aapke liye dhero khushiya laaye. Actually aaj mai aapse kuch kehna chahti thi… par himmat nai hui issliye likh rahi hu. Baat yeh h ki I LOVE YOU… I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. Mujhe khud hi nai pata chala ki kab mujhe aapse pyaar ho gaya. I just wanted to tell you how important you are for me. Samajh nai aa raha ki kya likhu. Bas aapke jawaab ka intezaar rahega. And don't worry, agar aap na kahenge toh I will not be hurted… kyunki aapse pyaar karte samay maine koi shart nai rakhkhi thi ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karenge.**

 **Ishita.**

Ishita read the letter several times before folding it. After that,she wrapped it properly and said- " ab kal ise sir ki birthday party mei unhe dungi…"

She checked the time and it showed 11:59.

Ishita-" sir ko call karti hu…"

Ishita called dushyant and he picked the call.

Dushyant-" hello…"

Ishita( in mind)-' 10….9…8…7…6…5…4…3…'

Dushyant-" hello …ishita…"

Ishita-" happy birthday sir…"

Dushyant-" thank you so much… waise mujhe pata tha… ki sabse pehle tumhi mujhe wish karne waali ho…"

Ishita-" kaise sir?"

Dushyant-" bas pata tha.. Achcha tum kal party mei aa rahi ho na…"

Ishita-" sure sir… mai aaungi…"

Dushyant-" okay then good night…"

Ishita-" good night sir… and happy birthday once again.."

Dushyant-" thank you…"

They disconnected the call and went to sleep.

 **NEXT EVENING AT DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

All were gathered at dushyant's place when ishita entered along with vivek. She was very nervous and vivek said while looking at her-" tum aaj dushyant sir se kahogi na?"

Ishita-" nai.."

Vivek-" what?"

Ishita-" I mean mai unhe likh ke dungi…( showing him the gift)"

Vivek-" ohk…"

Meanwhile dushyant came towards them and said-" hey…"

Vivek-" hey sir… happy birthday…"

Ishita ( giving him gift)-" happy birthday sir…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" thanks to both of you…"

Dushyant saw that ishita was tensed.

Dushyant-" kya hua ishita… pareshaan lag rahi ho… sab theek h na…"

Ishita-" haan sir… Sab…"

She was cut by Tasha's voice-" hey guys…"

She too joined them and said-" kya kar rahe ho dushyant… jaldi se cake kaato na… u know I couldn't resist cake…"

Vivek( in low voice)-" tabhi itni moti ho…"

Ishyant heard this and laughed a little.

Tasha-" kya kaha vivek…"

Vivek-" k.. K.. Kuch nai… bas keh raha tha ki… ( to dushyant) chaliye sir… cake katiye…"

Ishyant smiled and they went towards the cake and dushyant cut it. The hall echoed with clapping. They all fed cake to each other and after that dushyant's father (DF) took hold of mike.

DF-" good evening to everyone… I hope you all are enjoying the party. Aaj iss occasion pe maine aur dushyant ki maa ne ek faisla liya h."

He came towards dushyant and said-" aaj mai apni dosti ko rishtedaari mei badalne jaa raha hu… ( holding his hand and going towards….) **Tasha aur dushyant ki sagai kara ke…"**

The hall echoed with clapping and ishita frozed at her place… even vivek, dushyant and tasha were shocked.

Dushyant-" papa… yeh…"

DF-" yeh wo kuch nai… stage pe aao…"

Dushyant, tasha and their families came on stage.

Tasha( whispering to dushyant)-" yeh sab kya ho raha h dushyant…"

Dushyant ( in same tone)-" mujhe iske baare mei kuch nai pata tha…"

TM-" tasha beta… chalo anguthi lo aur dushyant ko pehnao…"

Tasha-" mummy…"

TF-" beta… muhrat beet jaega… chalo…"

Tasha took the ring and slipped in dushyant's finger and a drop of tear escaped from ishita's eyes.

Dushyant too slid the ring in tasha's finger and ishita went out of the hall crying. Vivek followed her but she took the cab and went towards her house…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..…***

 **So… dushyant aur tasha ki sagai… dekhte h aage kya hota h.**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Luv u all a lots ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys….**

 **Rajvi Lover, VaiBa, fatima, Meghana0106, VENICE02, sulagna…. Thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh,..**

 **So here is the next chapter…..**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **Continued from previous:**

Ishita reached her house and went straight in her room. She locked it and laid on her bed crying.

Ishita-" kyu hua aisa mere saath… socha tha ki mai… aur… (sobbing) dush… dushyant… sir… par… par.. Kya ho gaya ye…"

She started crying badly when her phone rang. She wiped her tears and looked that vivek was calling her.

She tried to pick the call but she didn't. She kept her phone aside and again laid on her bed while sobbing.

Here, vivek too was very much tensed.

Vivek-" yeh ishita call kyu nai pick kar rahi… kahi usne kuch… oh god…"

Vivek rushed towards her house.

 **At dushyant's house:**

All the guests went and only tasha and her family was left.

TM-" ab sagai toh ho gayi… ab jald se jald shaadi ka muhrat nikalwaate h…"

Tasha and dushyant couldn't bear it anymore and dushyant said loudly-" bas kariye aap log."

Everyone looked at them and DF said-" kya hua beta…"

Dushyant-" kya hua? Dad aapne hum dono se bina pooche humari sagai ki announcement kyu kar di…"

DM-" beta humne socha ki tum dono ek dusre ko bachpan se jaante ho… toh…"

Tasha-" toh kya aunty… iska ye matlab toh nai na ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte h.."

TF-" tum dono ko iss rishtey se pareshaani kya h… kya tum dono kisi aur se pyaar karte ho?"

Dushyant-" uncle… wo baat nai h…"

Tasha( cutting him)-" haan… mai kisi aur se pyaar karti hu…."

Everyone looked at her shocked.

TF-" kya?"

Tasha-" ha papa… I love someone…"

TM-" kaun h wo…"

Tasha-" mummy…."

TM-" naam kya h uska…"

Tasha looked down and said-" **vivek** …."

All (shocked)-" kya…"

Tasha-" haa…"

Dushyant-" tasha… yeh… I mean tumne bataya kyu nai.."

Tasha-" bataane ka mauka kaha mila…"

TF-" aur vivek… kya wo bhi tumse…."

Tasha-" haan papa… wo bhi mujhse pyaar karta h…"

They all looked at each other and DF said-" agar aisa h tasha beta toh… hum yeh rishta waapas lete h…"

TM-" ek minute bhaisahab… tasha agar tum aur vivek ek dusre se pyaar karte ho toh pehle humei vivek se milna h… use kal dinner pe bulao… phir hum faisla lenge ki tumhara rishta kisse karna h…"

Tasha was stunned. She didn't expect this.

Tasha's POV-" oh god… yeh bahana toh bhaari pad gaya…. Ab kya karu… vivek se kal subha baat karungi… I hope wo maan jaaye…'

TM-" kaha kho gayi…"

Tasha-" kahi nai mummy…"

TF-" toh kal hi sab decide hoga… philhaal sab ghar chalte h…"

Tasha and her family left from there.

 **At ishita's house;**

Vivek reached her house and opened it with the duplicate keys that he was having.

He rushed inside and saw that she has locked herself in her room. He knocked the door and said-" ishita darwaaza kholo…"

Ishita was stunned hearing his voice.

Ishita-" vivek tum…."

Vivek-" open the door…"

Ishita immediately wiped her tears and opened the door.

Vivek stormed in and said-" phone kyu nai utha rahi thi…"

Suddenly ishita hugged him while crying.

Vivek calmed down and said-" ishita…"

Ishita-" kyu vivek…. Kyu hua yeh sab…"

Vivek separated and made her to sit on the bed.

Vivek-" ishita… please mat ro…"

Ishita suddenly got from the bed and said-" oh god…"

Vivek too got up and said-" kya hua…"

Ishita-" wo… wo letter…"

Vivek-" letter…"

Ishita-" haan… maine dushyant sir ko letter diya tha… usmei maine apne dil ki baat… oh no… mujhe wo letter kisi tarah se waapas lena hoga… isse pehle sir use padhe…"

Vivek-" ishita… tum tension mat lo aur so jaao…"

Ishita-" par vivek… wo letter…"

Vivek-" mai kuch karta hu…. Tum so jaao…"

Ishita-" theek h…"

Vivek-" ab mai chalta hu Ishita… u take care of yourself…"

Ishita nodded and vivek went out of her house.

 **Next morning at vivek's house:**

Vivek was ready for the bureau and was preparing breakfast for himself when the doorbell rang.

Vivek-" itni subha kaun hoga?"

Vivek opened the door and was stunned to see tasha.

Vivek-" tasha tum…"

Tasha-" andar aa sakti hu…"

Vivek-" haa… aao…"

Tasha entered inside the house and vivek followed her. She sat on the couch and vivek said-" tum baitho… mai abhi aaya.."

Tasha-" vivek mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h…"

Vivek-" kya."

Tasha-" tum baitho please…"

Vivek too aat on the couch and said-" kya baat h tasha…"

Tasha-" vivek maine apni aur dushyant ki engagement tod di h…"

Vivek-" what?"

Tasha-" haan coz hum dono ek dusre se pyaar nai karte…"

Vivek-" toh tum ye mujhe kyu bata rahi ho…"

Tasha-" do reasons h…"

Vivek-" kaun se…"

Tasha took out something and said-" pehla ye letter jo ishita ne dushyant ke liye likha h…"

Vivek (stunned)-" ye letter tumhare paas…"

Tasha-" haan wo yaad h kal jab ishita ne dushyant ko gift diya tha toh mai waha aa gayi thi aur dushyant se maine gift le liya aur use cake katne ke liye le gaye hum log… aur ye mere paas reh gaya…"

Vivek-" matlab dushyant sir ne ye letter nai padha…"

Tasha-" nai…"

Vivek-" okay… aur second reason…"

Tasha-" aaahhhmmm…. Maine ek chota sa jhoot bola h…"

Vivek-" aur wo kya h…"

Tasha-" yahi ki… ( she kept her hand on her ears and said in one breath) hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte h…"

Vivek got up from the couch and said loudly-" kya…"

Tasha put down her hand and said-" haan… aur mummy papa tumse aaj dinner pe milna chaahte h…"

Vivek-" are you kidding me tasha… tumne aisa kaise keh diya…"

Tasha-" I'm sorry vivek… mujhe aur kuch samajh nai aaya…"

Vivek-" now what…"

Tasha-" humei pyaar ka jhoota naatak karna hoga…"

Vivek-" par tasha…"

Tasha-" vivek please mana mat karna… at least for dushyant and ishita… ishita dushyant se pyaar karti h and I know ki dushyant bhi… par wo admit nai kar raha… aur iss naatak se hum un dono ko kareeb laa sakte h…"

Vivek thought for a while and said-" okay… I will help you…"

Tasha-" yes… I knew it… thank you sooo much vivek…"

Vivek smiled and said-" achcha chalo naashta kar lete h phir bureau bhi chalna h…"

Tasha nodded and they had their breakfast and drove towards the bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Dushyant entered the bureau and saw that only Ishita was present and was reading a file.

Dushyant went towards her and said-" good morning ishita…"

She looked up at him and said while controlling herself-" good morning sir…"

Dushyant-" tum aaj itni jaldi aa gayi…"

Ishita-" bas aise hi sir…"

Dushyant-" tum theek toh ho na…"

Ishita-" yes sir…"

Dushyant-" phir tumhari aankh kyu laal h…"

Ishita looked away and said-" sir shaayad kuch chala gaya hoga aankh mei…"

Dushyant-" waise tumse kuch poochna h…"

Ishita looked at him and thought-' sir ko kya poochna h… kahi wo letter…'

Dushyant-" ishita…"

Ishita-" haan sir… poochiye…"

Dushyant-" tumhe pata tha kya ki vivek aur tasha ek dusre se pyaar karte h…"

Ishita said loudly-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan wo kal jab sab chale gaye the toh tasha ne hum sabko bataya h…"

Ishita-" par vivek ne mujhe iss baare mei kuch nai bataya…"

Dushyant-" mai bhi shocked hu… dono ko miley hue ek hafta bhi nai hua aur itni jaldi pyaar…"

Ishita-" toh phir sir aapki aur tasha ki engagement…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" tut gayi yaar… aur waise bhi hum best friends h.. Ek dusre se pyaar nai karte… toh phir iss zabardasti ke rishtey ko kaise samhaal paate…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" sahi kaha sir… ab aane dijiye vivek aur tasha ko… batati hu dono ko… itne bade chupe rustam nikle…"

Dushyant-" waise ishita tumne mujhe gift kya diya tha…."

Ishita was stunned.

Ishita-" matlab… "

Dushyant-" actually wo gift shaayad tasha ke paas reh gaya h… coz usne mujhse cheen liya h…"

Ishita took a file and said-" aap tasha se hi pooch lijiyega…"

Saying this,she went towards the store room and dushyant stood there smiling…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… I guess zyaada boring na laga ho.**

 **Toh kya dushyant jaan paaega ki ishita ne use gift mei kya diya h…**

 **Kya hoga jab vivek tasha ke parents se milega?**

 **And plz guys... Achcha ya bura review zaroor karna... Itni buri bhi nai h story...**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone… hope you all are fine…**

 **Ashu, Shweta04, VaiBa, PurpleAngel1, Meghana0106, Guest, Rajvi lover, Bhumi98, mithi…. Thank you all …**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!Dil…. Dosti… Pyaar…!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Vivesha entered the bureau after dushyant and tasha noticed that dushyant was smiling to himself.

Vivesha went towards him and tasha said-" good morning dushyant…"

Dushyant came to reality and said-" huh… tum dono kab aaye…"

Vivek smiled and said-" jab aap apne khayaalo mei khoye the sir…"

Dushyant too smiled and said-" waise vivek ek baat batao… tumhari dimaagi haalat theek h na…"

Vivek (confused)-" haa sir… kyu?"

Dushyant (looking at tasha)-" toh iss chudail se kaise pyaar kar liya…"

Tasha-" what… tumne mujhe chudail kaha…"

Dushyant-" haan… kaha…"

Tasha-" you…"

Dushyant started running and tasha started chasing him and vivek smiled seeing them. While running, tasha hit a chair and for support held vivek's arm but he also lost his balance and both fell with vivek being bottom and tasha on top of him. Unknowingly, they were lost in each other's eyes…

 _ **Iss pal mai hu… ya tum bhi hho…**_

 _ **Ya dono ho ke bhi na ho…**_

 _ **Kyu ho kya ho… ho bhi ki na ho…**_

 _ **Ya kehna sunna mana h…**_

Dushyant smiled seeing them and just then ishita came back from the store room and saw vivesha like this. She coughed fakely and with this, vivesha came to reality.

They stood up and dushyant said-" guys bhulo mat yeh bureau h…"

Tasha caught her breath and said-" stop it dushyant… good morning ishita…"

Ishita-" good morning tasha…"

Vivek-" good morning.. (Ishita went from there)… ishita…"

Dushyant-" naraaz h tumse… use apne aur tasha ke baare mei bataya nai na…"

Vivek's POV-' mujhe bhi aaj subha hi pata chala…'

Dushyant-" kya soch rahe ho?"

Vivek-" kuch nai sir… mai bas abhi aaaya…"

Saying this, vivek towards ishita's desk.

Vivek-" ishita…"

Ishita didn't response and went towards cafeteria while glaring him and vivek followed her.

Tasha-" I just hope ishita vivek ko maaf kar de…"

Dushyant-" same here… waise.. Vivek ne tumhe propose kab kiya…"

Tasha was stunned at his question and was in a fix what to say.

Dushyant (teasingly)-" batao tasha…"

Tasha-" aahhhmmmm…. Haan jab hum lift mei phans gaye the tab…"

Dushyant-" matlab first day hi…"

Tasha smiled lightly and said-" haan.."

Dushyant too smiled lightly and they set to work.

 **In cafeteria:**

Ishita was sitting when vivek came and sat opposite to her.

Ishita was about to go when vivek said-" ishita baat toh suno…"

Ishita said angrily-" kya suno mai… haa… tum aur tasha ek dusre se pyaar karte ho ye baat mujhe dushyant sir se pata chali… tumne mujhe batana zaroori nai samjha… kyu.."

Vivek-" sorry ishita… mai batana chahta tha… but tum tensed rehti thi…maine socha ki jab tum dushyant sir se apne dil ki baat keh dogi… tab mai tumhe bata dunga… sorry yaar…"

Ishita looked at his pleading face and smiled.

Ishita-" achcha bas bas… maaf kiya… but next time aisa kuch mat karna… OK…"

Vivek too smiled and said-" OK.."

Ishita-" ab andar chalein?"

Vivek-" after you…"

Ishita-" nautankibaaz…"

Vivek smiled and they went inside the bureau.

 **In the evening;**

Since, there was no case reported, therefore, ACP sir announced that all can go back home.

Tasha went towards vivek's desk and said-" achcha vivek mai chalti hu… tum time se aa jaana please."

Vivek-" ok fine… mai aa jaunga but…"

Tasha-" kya but…"

Vivek-" yaar mujhe datr lag raha h…"

Tasha (stunned)-" kya?"

Vivek-" haa.. Wo pehli baar kisi ladki ke ghar uske parents se milne jaa raha hu… so.."

Tasha-" don't worry yaar.. Mere mummy papa hitler nai h…"

Vivek smiled at her statement and said-" OK I will be there on time…"

Tasha turned to go but stopped and turned back to vivek saying-" vivek.. Thank you…"

Vivek-" kisliye…"

Tasha-" aise hi…"

Saying this, she went from there and vivek smiled.

Tasha was about to go when dushyant came towards her and said-" tasha… tumse kuch poochna tha…"

Tasha-" kya…"

Dushyant-" wo kal jo ishita ne mujhe gift diya tha… wo tumhare paas h na…"

Tasha stood there in a fix what to say.

Tasha-" aaahhmmm…"

Dushyant-" pata chal gaya… it's with you… do mujhe…"

Tasha-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" plz yaar…"

Tasha's POV-' ok… de deti hu…'

Tasha took out the **letter** and gave it to him.

Dushyant started opening it when tasha said-" use abhi mat padhna…"

Dushyant-" kyu…"

Tasha-" bas aise hi… tumhe merit kasam ki jab tak mai na bolu… tum ise nai padhoge…"

Dushyant (shocked)-" what…"

Tasha snatched the letter and said-" haa…waqt aane pe mai khud tumhe ye letter dungi…"

Saying this she went outside and dushyant stood there stunned.

 **After sometime in the parking lot;**

Ishita was standing there waiting for a taxi when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned and saw dushyant.

Ishita-" sir aap…"

Dushyant-" haa… tum abhi tak ghar nai gayi…"

Ishita-" sir taxi ka wait kar rahi hu…"

Dushyant-" ok.. Chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Ishita said hurriedly-" no sir…"

Dushyant-" kyu…"

Ishita-" woh actually sir mai ghar nai jaa rahi thi…"

Dushyant-" toh…"

Ishita-" sir mai live in peace anath aashram jaa rahi hu…"

Dushyant-" anath aashram…"

Ishita-" actually sir mere dad waha ke trustee h… aur waha ki caretaker meri Bua jaisi h… aaj unka birthday h aur hum sabne surprise plan kiya h… toh wahi jaa rahi hu…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" toh iss party mei mujhe invitation h…"

Ishita smiled widely and said-" sure sir… chaliye na… aapko bahut maza aaega…"

Dushyant-" I know… ab chalein?"

Ishita-" yes sir…"

So ishyant went towards the anath aashram.

They reached there and as soon as ishita stepped out of the car, many children came around her and said-" ishita di aa gayi… ishita di aa gayi…"

Dushyant too came out of the car and smiled seeing all of them.

Ishita-" ssshhh… zor se mat bolo… Bua sun legi.."

One child-" arrey wo mandir gayi h… ek ghante baad aaengi…"

Ishita-" toh chalo sab… bua ke aane se pehle saari taiyaari kar lete h… chalo chalo chalo…"

The children got excited and went inside. Ishita laughed slightly and turned towards dushyant.

Ishita-" chalein sir…"

Dushyant was still smiling seeing her.

Ishita-" kya hua sir…"

Dushyant-" dekh raha hu ki badi ho gayi ho but andar se bilkul bachchi ho…"

Ishita smiled proudly and said-" wo toh mai hu hi… ab andar chaliye… saari decoration karni h…"

They went inside and started doing decoration.

 **Meanwhile at tasha's house;**

Tasha was ready and her parents were waiting for vivek.

TF-" vivek aaega na?"

Tasha-" haa papa..( in mind- kaha reh gaya ye…)"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Tasha-" mai dekhti hu.."

Tasha opened the door and saw vivek standing.

TM also came there and said-" tum.."

Vivek-" aunty mai.. Vivek…"

TM-" andar aao…"

Vivek entered inside and said-" namastey uncle… namastey aunty…"

TM and TF-" namastey beta…"

TM-" baitho…"

Vivek sat their and TF said-" tum akele aaye ho… mera matlab tumhare parents…"

Vivek( heavy throat)-" wo uncle…"

Tasha ( cutting him)-" papa… wo vivek ke parents nai rahe…"

TM-" sorry beta…"

Vivek-" koi baat nai aunty…"

TM-" aunty nai mummy kaho…"

Vivesha were stunned and vivek said-" ji.."

TM & TF looked at each other and TF said-" bhai humei vivek bahut pasand h.."

TF-" haan.. Toh ab chat mangani pat byaah…"

Vivek-" aunty… matlab mummy… mai much kehna chahta hu…"

TM-" haa bolo.."

Vivek-" wo actually tasha ka career abhi abhi start hua h… toh humne socha h ki shaadi ek saal baad karenge…"

Tasha's POV-' kya baat h Mr smarty…'

TF-" ye baat bhi sahi h… chalo shaadi ek saal baad karna par sagai toh kar sakte ho na…"

Vivek's POV-' oh god… ab kya karu…'

Tasha-" papa… wo…"

TF-" kya?"

Tasha said to vivek through eyes-' _kuch toh bolo_..'

Vivek-" wo haan.. Actually Freddy Sir ek mission pe gaye h.. Wo mere bade bhai jaise h… jab tak wo mission se nai aa jaate… mai sagai kaise kar sakta hu…"

TM-" hmmm… baat toh tum sahi keh rahe ho… par wo kab tak aaenge…"

Tasha-" do mahine baad…"

TF-" toh theek h… sagai bhi do mahine baad hogi…"

Vivesha took a sign of relief.

TM-" aap log baat kariye.. Tab tak mai khaana lagati hu.. Chalo tasha…"

Tasha-" haan mummy…"

They went to set the table.

 **Meanwhile in the anath aashram;**

All the decoration was done and ishita was rechecking everything when suddenly one child came and said-" didi… bua aa gayi…"

Ishita-" kya… sab chup jao aur lights off karo…"

Suddenly dushyant came with a balloon and said-" ishita ye…"

Ishita dragged him towards a corner and said-" sir chupiye… Bua aa rahi h…"

Dushyant-" par ye balloon…"

Ishita-" hataiye ise…"

She heard opening of door and the lights got off.

Dushyant-" ish…"

Ishita kept her hand on his mouth and said-" ssshhhh…"

They looked at each other and ishita was lost in dushyant's eyes and dushyant too, for the first time, was lost in her eyes…

 _ **Kyu hawa aaj yun gaa rahi h…**_

 _ **Kyu fiza rang chalka rahi h…**_

 _ **Mere dil bata aaj hona h kya…**_

 _ **Chandani din mei kyu chaa rahi h…**_

 _ **Zindagi kiss taraf jaa rahi h..**_

 _ **Mere dil bata kya h ye silsila…**_

 _ **Kyu hawa aaj yun gaa rahi h..**_

 _ **Gaa rahi h.. Gaa rahi h…**_

Eye lock continued till they heard all children saying-" surprise…"

The lights got on and ishita removed her hand.

Ishita-" sorry sir…"

Dushyant-" its okay.."

They went towards ishita's bua and wished her. Then she cut cake and all fed each other. They did lot of masti and then they returned from there.

 **In dushyant's car;**

Dushyant-" thanks ishita…"

Ishita-" kisliye sir…"

Dushyant-" aaj mujhe bahut achcha laga… I mean mujhe yaad bhi nai ki mai itna khush kab tha… "

Ishita-" I'm glad sir ki aapko khushi hui…"

Dushyant-" and I'm glad to have a friend like you… "

Dushyant smiled to her and she too smiled a little. Her house came.

Ishita-" thank you sir…"

Dushyant-" ishita… hum friends h issliye no formalities.. Ok…"

Ishita-" okay sir…"

Dushyant-" good night…."

Ishita-" good night sir…"

Ishita got down the car and went towards the entrance of her house. Before entering, she turned and found that dushyant was there only in the car looking at her. She smiled and waved to him and he too waved back. After she went inside the house, dushyant drove towards his house.

 **On the other side;**

The dinner was done and vivek said-" achcha ab mai chalta…"

TM-" theek h beta… tasha beta, vivek ko baahar tak chod aao.."

Tasha-" okay mummy…"

Vivesha came outside.

Tasha-" phew… ab humare paas do mahine ka time h… dushyant ko realise karwaane ka…"

Vivek-" hmmm.. Ok then bye…"

Tasha-" vivek…"

Vivek-" haan…"

Tasha extended her hand and said-" friends.."

Vivek smiled and put his hand on hers saying-" friends…"

They shook hands and vivek said-" ab hum friends ban gaye h toh mai kuch kehna chahta hu…"

Tasha-" kya…"

Vivek-" tum bahut badi PAAGAL ho…"

Tasha-" what…"

Vivek-" aur nai toh kya… apni sagai todne ka aisa reason diya.. Itna bada risk liya…"

Tasha-" oh hello… ye mai dushyant aur ishita ke liye kar rahi hu…"

Vivek-" I know… but tumne mera naam hi kyu liya…"

Tasha-" kyunki mujhe pata tha that u will help me…"

Vivek-" aur agar mai mana kar deta toh…"

Tasha smiled and said-" tum mana nai karte.. I know…"

Vivek too smiled and said-" ok.. Good night…"

Tasha-" good night…"

Tasha went inside the house and vivek too drove towards his house

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Phew… finally wrote it…**

 **Hope you all liked it. Dekhte h aage kya hota h…**

 **Take care and stay safe and plz do review…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone… hope you all…**

 **Mithi, Meghana0106, PurpleAngel1, Bhumi98, Shweta04, VaiBa, Sulagna, Guest, Ashu, Fatima….Thank you all …**

 **Here we go with the next chapter… its basically ishyant based…**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!Dil…. Dosti… Pyaar…!**_

 **Next morning;**

Ishita entered the bureau turning up late and as usual her face was having her dazzling smile, but as soon as she entered inside, she got confused as there was complete silence.

ACP sir was looking very angry and she saw that a girl was sitting on a chair and was sobbing. She looked at everyone and noticed that dushyant was not present there.

She went where vivesha were standing and asked-" kya hua? Sab aise kyu khade h…"

Vivek-" who actually ishita…"

Ishita-' kya hua?"

Tasha-" ishita wo… ye jo ladki baithi h… iska naam Simran h… aur…" vivesha looked at each other.

Ishita( tensed)-" aur kya…"

Vivek-" yeh keh rahi h ki… dushaynt sir ne iska…" vivek was not able to say further.

Ishita-" iska kya? Kya vivek… bolo…"

Tasha-" iska kehna h ki dushyant ne iske saath zabardasti ki h…"

Ishita( loudly)-" what?"

All looked at her and she said-" yeh kya bol rahi ho tasha… bolne se pehle soch toh lo…"

Voice-" tasha sahi keh rahi h ishita…"

Ishita turned and saw ACP sir standing.

Ishita gained some courage and said-" par sir… dushyant sir aisa nai kar sakte…"

ACP sir glared her and she looked down. ACP sir went from there inside his cabin.

Ishita-" tasha… vivek… aisa nai ho sakta.."

Tasha-" hum jaante h ishita ki dushyant ne kuch nai kiya… par iss ladki ke paas saboot h…"

Ishita-" kaisa saboot…"

Vivek (showing her photos)-" yeh photographs…"

Ishita was shocked to see the photographs. It was photo of dushyant and simran in which dushyant was trying to sexually harass her.

Ishita-" yeh photos edited bhi toh ho sakti h…"

Tasha-" nai h… humne scan karke dekha h…"

Ishita ( teary)-" dushyant sir kaha h…"

Vivek-" unhe suspend kiya gaya h…"

Voice-" kya ho raha h yaha…"

They looked up and saw abhijeet.

Vivek-" Ku.. Kuch nai sir…"

Abhijeet-" kaam pe dhyaan do… baatein baad mei kar lena…"

Abhijeet turned to go when ishita said-" sir.."

Abhijeet turned and said-" haan ishita…"

Ishita-" sir wo.. Dushyant sir…"

Abhijeet( cutting her)-" ishita… iss baare mei bahut baat ho chuki h… kaam pe dhyaan do…"

Ishita controlled her tears and said-" yes sir…"

Abhijeet turned to go but again turned and said-" hum sabko pata h ki dushyant ne kuch nai kiya h… don't worry ishita… wo nirdosh saabit ho jaega.."

Ishita smiled a bit hearing his words and abhijeet too smiled lightly and went towards his desk.

Whole day, ishita was trying to concentrate on her work but was not able to and her eyes were getting moist again and again.

Here, vivesha were also tensed.

Tasha-" pata nai dushyant pe kya beet rahi hogi…"

Vivek-" haa tasha… yeh simran pakka jhoot bol rahi h… but ye photographs… urgh… kuch samajh nai aa raha…"

Tasha-" tension mat lo yaar… sab sahi ho jaega…"

Vivek-" humei dushyant sir se milne jaana chahiye… aur unse iss baare mei baat karni chahiye…"

Tasha-" nai vivek… baat kuch aur h… agar dushyant batana chahta toh uss samay hi bata deta jab ACP sir usse pooch rahe the…"

Vivek-" baat toh tumhari sahi h.. Par ye jaana zaroori h ki sahi baat kya h…"

Tasha- "hmmm… tumhe kya lagta h…"

Vivek( confused)-" kis baare mei kya lagta h?'

Tasha-" ishita dushyant se milne jaegi…"

Vivek-" jaha tak mai ishita ko jaanta hu… nai… kyunki wo khud sir ke saamne rone lagegi aur wo nai chahegi ki sir isse aur tensed ho jaaye.."

Tasha-" tab toh tum pyaar ke baare mei kuch nai jaante…"

Vivek- what…"

Tasha-" yes… mai shart laga sakti hu ki ishita dushyant se milne zaroor jaegi… kyunki koi bhi insaan apne pyaar ko dard mei nai dekh sakta…"

Vivek-" achcha… ouch…"

Tasha ( tensed)-" kya hua vivek.."

Vivek-" lagta h kuch gad gaya h haath mei… aahh… its paining…"

Tasha-" what… ruko mai first aid kit laati hu…"

Vivek-" uski zarurat nai h tasha… mujhe pata chal gaya…"

Tasha-" kya pata chal gaya…"

Vivek smiled naughtily and said-" yahi that you love me…"

Tasha-" what?"

Vivek-" yes. Tabhi toh mujhe dard mei nai dekh sakti…"

Tasha rolled her eyes and said-" stop it vivek…"

Vivek-" come on tasha… do mahine baad humari engagement h… thoda toh.. U know what."

Tasha glared him and vivek said-" okay sorry…"

Tasha turned to other side while hiding her smile.

Vivek took a file and said-" waise smile hide karte hue achchi lagti ho…"

Saying this he went towards the store room and tasha stood there stunned.

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was setting back to home when vivesha came towards ishita and vivek said-" ishita chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Ishita-" nai vivek… mai ghar nai jaa rahi…"

Tasha-" toh.."

Ishita-"wo mai dushyant sir se milne jaa rahi hu…"

Vivek-" par ishita…"

Ishita( cutting him)-" please vivek…"

Vivek-" OK.. Theek h kal milte h… bye.."

Ishita-" bye… bye tasha…"

Tasha-" bye ishita…"

Ishita went towards dushyant's house.

 **At dushyant's house;**

Ishita reached there and knocked the door. DM opened it.

DM-" arrey ishita beta tum… andar aao…"

Ishita entered inside while saying-" namastey auntie.."

DM-" namastey beta…"

Ishita-" auntie… wo… dushyant sir…"

DM said while sobbing-" beta ye sab kya ho gaya… dushyant aisa…"

Ishita held her hand said-" hausla rakhiye auntie… hum sab jaante h ki sir ne kuch nai kiya h… sab theek ho jaega…"

DM-" bhagwaan kare aisa hi ho…"

Ishita-" waise dushyant sir kaha h?"

DM-" wo apne room mei h…"

Ishita-" mai mil sakti hu…"

DM-" haan beta.. Par samhaal ke jaana… wo thoda gusse mei h…"

Ishita-" ji auntie…"

Ishita went towards dushyant's room and saw the scene which shocked her.

Dushyant was hitting the punching bag continuously… blood was coming out from his fist but he was not bothered about it. His whole body was sweating and his face was red with anger.

Ishita gained some courage and said-" dushyant sir…"

It seemed that dushyant didn't pay attention to it. She came towards him.

Ishita-" dushyant sir…"

Here, dushyant was continuously hitting the bag. He hit it so hardly that it hit ishita's face near her left eye.

Ishita fell to floor saying-" aaahhh…"

Dushyant was stunned to see ishita. He stopped and rushed towards her.

Dushyant too sat on the floor and said in tensed voice-" ishita… oh god.. Tum… wo.. I'm sorry…"

Dushyant helped her to get up and took her towards his bed and made her to sit. He saw the red mark near her eye and caressed it while saying-" I'm really sorry ishita…"

Ishita looked at him and kept her hand on his, which was on her forehead, and gently put it down. She looked at his hands which were bathed in blood.

Ishita(teary)-" kya h yeh sab sir…"

Dushyant didn't say anything.

Ishita-" first aid kit kaha h?"

Dushyant-" Ishita iski…"

Ishita( cutting him)-" first aid kit kaha h sir…"

Dushyant pointed in a direction and she brought the kit. She cleaned his wound and started applying ointment on it. Dushyant closed his eyes in pain.

Ishita noticed this and said-" dard ho raha h…"

Dushyant shook his head.

Ishita-" aap mujhse jhoot nai bol sakte…"

Dushyant opened his eyes and ishita said-" sirf yeh dard nai… aapke dil ka dard bhi aapke chehre pe dekh sakti hu sir…"

Dushyant(teary)-" ishita… trust me… Maine kuch nai kiya h… haa mai simran se pehle mila tha… it was an accidental meet… Maine use kuch gundo se bachaya tha… that's it… mujhe kya pata tha yeh sab.."

Ishita too was teary… she just wanted to hug him and say that nothing wrong will happen to him as long as she is their with him but she controlled herself.

Ishita-" sir calm down… hum sab jaante h ki aapne kuch nai kiya…"

Dushyant-" jaanne aur saabit karne mei bahut fark hota h ishita… aur mere paas koi saboot nai h…"

Ishita-" saboot bhi mil jaega sir… and I promise… sab theek ho jaega…aur please sir… aap apne aapko takleef mat dijiye.."

Dushyant looked at her and said-" itna trust karti ho mujhpe…"

Ishita too looked at him and said-" khud se zyaada…"

They looked at each other and were lost in each other's eyes…..

 _ **Kuch khaas hai… kuch paas h**_

 _ **Kuch ajnabee ehsaas h**_

 _ **Kuch dooriya nazdikiya..**_

 _ **Kuch hans padi tanhaaiya…**_

 _ **Kya ye khumaar h ya aitbaar h**_

 _ **Shaayad ye pyaar h… pyaar h shaayad**_

 _ **Kya ye bahaar h ya intezaar h**_

 _ **Shaayad ye pyaar h… pyaar h shaayad**_

Eye locked continued till they heard DM-" khaana lag gaya h… aa jao dono.."

Ishyant came to reality and dushyant said-" haan mummy…"

DM went and ishita said-" mai first aid kit rakh deti hu…"

Dushyant-" ek minute ishita…"

Dushyant took an ointment and started applying it over ishita's wound.

Ishita-" sir ye…"

Dushyant (cutting her)-" ssshhhh…"

Ishita didn't say anything further and dushyant did the dressing.

Dushyant's POV-' kyu mujhe achcha laga ki tum yaha aayi ishita… kyu tumse baat karke mera mann Hakka ho gaya… and why you trust me so much…'

Ishita's POV-' Kaash mai aapko bata pati ki mai aapse kitna pyaar karti hu aur aapko iss tarah takleef mei nai dekh sakti… oh god please sab jaldi se theek ho jaaye…'

The dressing was done and after that ishyant went towards the dining area. They did the dinner and after that ishita said-" achcha auntie ab mai chalti hu…"

Dushyant-" par tum jaogi kaise…"

Ishita-" cab se sir…"

Dushyant-" raat kafi ho gayi h ishita…mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Ishita-" nai sir…"

DM-" dushyant sahi keh raha h ishita… itni raat mei akele jaana safe nai h…"

ishita-" but…"

Dushyant-" no buts ishita…"

Ishita finally gave up and said-" ok sir…jaisa aap kahe…"

Dushyant laughed a little and took the car keys. Ishyant went towards dushyant's car and dushyant dropped her home.

Ishita-" thank you sir…"

Dushyant-" ishita tumhe har roz kehna padega kya… friends mei no formalities…"

Ishita smiled and said-" apna khayaal rakhiyega sir… aur please punching bag ke zulm mat dhaiyega…"

Dushyant too smiled and said-" OK.. Good night ishita…"

Ishita-" good night sir…"

Ishita got down the car and went towards her house. Before entering, she turned and waved bye to dushyant as she knew that dushyant must be there only. Dushyant too waved bye to her and after that ishita went inside her house and dushyant drove from there.

….

….

….

….

 ***…..….….***

 **Hope you all liked the chappy…**

 **Will post the next one soon with vivesha and ishyant moments…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Luv you all a lots… ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone… hope you all are fine…**

 **Arooj, Bhumi98, Meghana0106, Rajvi Lover, VaiBa, uzma sheikh, sulagna, Fatima, ashu, Shweta04, Guest, VENICE02…. Thank you all…**

 **Thanks to all who liked SURPRISE story…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!Dil… Dosti… Pyaar!**_

 **Next morning;**

Dushyant was sleeping in his room when her mother came.

DM-" dushyant beta…"

Dushyant(sleepy tone)-" hmmm…"

DM-" beta utho… "

Dushyant woke up and said-" uth gaya mummy…"

DM-" achcha ab mai mandir jaa rahi hu… breakfast ready h kar lena… mujhe aane mei thodi der ho jaegi…"

Dushyant-" theek h mummy.."

Saying this, DM went and dushyant freshen up. After that, he had his breakfast and just then doorbell rang.

Dushyant-" mummy itni jaldi aa gayi…"

Dushyant opened the door but saw no one.

Dushyant-" yaha toh koi nai h… phir ghanti kisne bajayi…"

He looked here and there and was about to close the door when he saw a packet lying on the ground.

Dushyant-" ye kya h?"

He picked the packet and went inside the house. He opened the packet and saw a CD. He played the CD and was shocked.

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Everyone was working in the bureau but vivek was looking at the door.

Tasha came towards him and said-" vivek… yeh file…" but she saw that vivek was looking at the door.

Tasha ( shaking him)-" vivek…"

Vivek-" huh…"

Tasha-" kya hua?"

Vivek-" kuch nai bas ishita ka wait kar raha tha… kaafi der ho gayi h aai nai…"

Tasha-" may be dushyant se milne gayi ho…"

Vivek-" hmmm… may be…"

Suddenly they heard a voice-" tasha…"

They turned and all were shocked to see DM.

Tasha-" aunty aap yaha…"

DM( tensed)-" beta mai subha mandir gayi thi… waha se aayi toh dushyant ghar pe nai tha… aur ye CD lagi thi…"

Abhijeet-" CD… kya h ismei…"

DM(teary)-" beta khud hi dekh lo.."

They played the CD and were shocked…

 **In the video;**

 _Ishita was sitting on a chair. Her hands and legs were tied and she was unconscious._

 _Suddenly a voice was heard._

 _Voice-" hello dushyant…"_

They all were shocked to see simran.

 _Simran-" yahi soch rahe hoge ki maine ishita ko kyu kidnap kiya… aur aisa kyu kaha ki tumne mere saath zabardasti ki…. Chalo pehle sawaal ka jawaab de deti hu… yeh ladki mere peeche apne informers lagayi thi… issliye isse kidnap kiya… dusre sawaal ka jawaab janna chahte ho toh 12 baje tak andheri east ki band factory mei aa jaana.. Koi hoshiyaari mat karna.. Kyunki tumhaara phone tapped h aur tumhare peeche mere aadmi h.. Zara bhi hoshiyaari ki.. Toh ishita ki jaan gayi…"_

 **Video ends**

All were super shocked to see the video.

Daya-" iska matlab… dushyant ne kuch nai kiya…"

Abhijeet-" haan daya… par simran ne aisa kyu kaha?"

Vivek-" sir abhi 12 bajne mei 15 minute baaki h… humei andheri east chalna chahiye…"

Daya-" sahi kaha vivek… let's go…"

They all went towards andheri east.

 **In the factory;**

Dushyant entered in the factory and saw that it was empty.

Dushyant( loudly)-" simran… I'm here… aa gaya mai…"

Voice-" welcome dushyant…"

Dushyant turned and saw simran.

Simran-" kaise ho?"

Dushyant-" ishita kaha h?"

Simran-" badi chinta ho rahi h ishita ki…"

Dushyant( stern voice)-" ishita kaha h simran…"

Simran signalled a goon and he brought ishita.

Ishita was stunned to see dushyant.

Ishita-" dushyant sir.. Aap…"

Dushyant( moving forward)-" ishita.. Tum theek toh ho…"

Simran-" stop at your place dushyant… else I will shoot her…"

Dushyant stopped at his place and asked-" kya chahti ho tum… kyu kar rahi ho yeh…"

Simran-" tumhe barbaad karna chahti hu mai.."

Ishita-" par kyu?"

Simran-" kyunki isne mere bhai ko jail pahuchaaya h…"

Dushyant-" what?"

Simran-" haa… yaad h.. Dipankar…"

Dushyant-" dipankar… wo terrorist…"

Simran( loudly)-" enough dushyant…"

Dushyant-" wo terrorist hi h… aur ek terrorist ki yahi saza hoti h…"

Simran-" saza toh ab tumhe milegi dushyant…"

A goon pointed gun on ishita's forehead and simran gave a gun to dushyant.

Simran-" shoot yourself else mai ishita ko maar dungi…"

Ishyant were shocked.

Dushyant-" kya?"

Simran-" haan…"

Dushyant looked at the gun he was holding and then at ishita.

Dushyant-" I'm sorry ishita…"

Ishita understood and said-" nai sir… aap aisa kuch nai karenge…"

Dushyant pointed the gun on himself and was about to fire when a bullet shot took place. They turned and were shock to see whole CID team.

Simran-" tum log…"

Dushyant got a chance and immediately pushed goon that was holding ishita. They all started fighting and finally CID team caught all the goons.

They were going back when vivek saw that a goon was pointing gun towards tasha but she was unable to see him.

Vivek yelled-" tasha… watch out…"

The same time, tasha turned and bullet shot took place. But before it could hit tasha, vivek came in the middle and the bullet hit his back and he fell to floor.

Tasha( screaming)-" vivek…."

Daya shot that goon and all came towards vivek.

Tasha( shaking him)-" vivek… vivek…"

Abhijeet-" ise hospital le chalte h…"

They picked vivek and took him to the hospital.

 **In the hospital;**

The operation was going on and all were very tensed. Tasha's family have also arrived.

Tasha came in front of an idol and folded her hands.

Tasha(teary)-" God please… please vivek ko bacha lo… use kuch nai hona chahiye… kuch nai hona chahiye vivek ko.. Please…"

She started sobbing when someone put hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw ishyant standing.

Tasha hugged dushyant and said-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" tasha.. Plz mat ro…"

Ishita caressed Tasha's hairs and said-" chinta mat karo tasha… vivek ko kuch nai hoga…"

Tasha separated and said-" I hope so…"

Just then the doctor came out of the OT and tasha rushed to him.

Tasha-" doctor… vivek theek toh h…"

Doctor-" ghabraane ki koi baat nai h… he is absolutely fine… unhe ward mei shift kar diya h… do ghante baad unhe hosh aa jaega…"

TM-" thank you doctor…"

The doctor went from their and all took sign of relief.

 **After two hours;**

All were present in the ward and vivek regained his consciousness and slowly opened his eyes.

Ishita noticed this and said-" vivek.. Tum theek ho…"

Vivek-" haan… I'm fine"

TF-" chalo achchi baat h tumhe hosh aa gaya…'

Dushyant nudged tasha and said-" haan vivek… sab bahut pareshaan ho gaye the…"

Tasha glared him and he just smiled.

Just then doctor came in and said-" ab aapki tabiyat kaisi h…"

Vivek-" theek h doctor…"

Doctor-" aapko kal subha discharge mil jaega… but do din tak full bed rest…ok.."

Vivek-" okay doctor…"

Doctor-" sister… aap inhe injection de dijiye… aur aap mei se koi ek hi ruk sakta h…"

TF-" tasha ruk jaegi… kyu tasha…"

Tasha-" jaisa aap kahe papa…"

Daya-" an hum chalte h vivek… "

Vivek-" theek h sir…"

They all went except ishyant.

Ishita-" apna khayaal rakhna vivek… aur tasha… kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh bejhijhak call karna…"

Dushyant-" bye tasha… bye vivek… take care…"

Vivek-" bye sir.."

Dushyant-" chalo ishita mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Ishita-" mai cab le lungi sir… aap rehne dijiye…"

Saying this,ishita went out and dushyant said-" ise kya hua?"

Tasha-" jaa ke poocho…"

Dushyant went behind Ishita.

Vivek noticed that tasha was angry.

Vivek-" tasha…"

Tasha glared him and he said-" you are okay…"

Tasha couldn't control herself anymore. She came towards him and slapped him.

Vivek( caressing his cheek)-" ouch… yeh kya tha…"

Tasha(teary)-" inaam tha… bada shauk h na hero banne ka… agar tumhe kuch ho jaata ho…"

Vivek smiled and said-" tasha mujhe kuch nai hua h.. I'm all right.. Aur mai tumhe kaise kuch hone deta…"

Tasha looked at him and said-" kyu?'

Vivek too looked at her and they shared an eye-lock…

 _ **Dil mera h nasamajh kitna…**_

 _ **Besabar ye bewkoof bada**_

 _ **Chahta h kitna tumhe**_

 _ **Khud magar yeh jaan na saka…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

Eye lock continued till the nurse came.

Nurse-" aap ye soup pi lijiye… phir medicines bhi le lijiye…"

Tasha-" aap jaiye sister… mai inhe soup aur medicines de dungi…"

Nurse smiled and said to vivek-" you are really lucky to have such h lovely and caring life partner…"

Saying this, she went. Their was an awkward silence and finally tasha said-" soup…"

Vivek-" oh haa…"

Tasha-" mai pila du.."

Vivek looked at her and nodded silently.

Tasha sat opposite to him on the bed and started feeding him soup and vivek was looking at her…

 _ **Kya hua asar tere saath chal ke na jaanu…**_

 _ **Ki hosh mujhe na raha…**_

 _ **Lafz mere the zubaan pe aa kar ruke…**_

 _ **Par ho na sake wo Bayaan…**_

 _ **Hmmm… dhadkan tera hi naam jale..**_

 _ **Aankhein bhi paigaam ye de…**_

 _ **Teri nazar ka h ye asar… jo mujhpe h hua…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

Tasha-" vivek…"

Vivek( coming to his senses)-"huh…"

Tasha-" medicine…"

Vivek took medicine and slept and tasha too laid on the couch.

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishita was looking for the cab but in vain. Suddenly a car came in front of her. She saw that dushyant was inside. He came out and said-" ishita…"

Ishita-" sir maine kaha na mai cab se chali jaungi…"

Dushyant signed and said-" theek h phir…"

Dushyant held her arm tightly and forcefully dragged her towards passenger seat.

Ishita-" ye kya badtameezi h… chodiye mujhe.."

But dushyant didn't listen to her. He dragged her inside the car and came towards driving seat and started the car.

Dushyant-" sorry ishita…"

Ishita-" mujhe aapse baat nai karni…"

Dushyant-" kya ho gaya ishita.."

Suddenly ishita started crying. Dushyant immediately stopped the car and held ishita saying-" ishita… kya hua?"

Ishita-" aapne khud pe gun kyu point ki… agar aapko kuch ho jaata toh…"

Dushyant wiped her tears and said-" ishita… uss samay mujhe jo sahi laga maine kiya… aur mai apni sabse special friend ko kaise kuch hone deta… aur ye rona band karo… tum smile karte hue zyaada achchi lagti ho… chalo smile…"

Ishita smiled through tears and hugged dushyant saying-" next time aisa kuch mat kariyega sir… plz…"

Dushyant was surprised at first but he hugged her back saying-" I promise…"

 _ **Tu jo mila toh zindagi h badli..**_

 _ **Mai poora naya ho gaya…**_

 _ **Hai be-asar duniya ki baatein sabhi…**_

 _ **Ab teri sunu mai sada…**_

 _ **Hmmm.. Milne ko tujhse bahane karu…**_

 _ **Tu muskuraaye wajah mai banu…**_

 _ **Roz bitana saath mei tere..**_

 _ **Saara din mera…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

 _ **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifarish.. Ab kar de koi yaha**_

 _ **Ki mil ise wo baarish.. Jo bhiga de poori tarah…**_

Ishita realized their situation and immediately separated.

Ishita-" sorry sir… wo…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" its okay ishita…waise thanks…"

Ishita( confused)-" kisliye…"

Dushyant-" wo tumne simran ke peeche apne informers lagaaye the… mujhe bachane ke liye… issliye.."

Ishita smiled and said-" sir… friends mei no formalities… remember.."

Dushyant too smiled and started the car…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked it… zyada Boring na laga ho…**

 **So.. Dushyant proved innocent aur vivesha ki love story ki shuruwaat…**

 **Stay tuned to know further…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone… hope you all are fine…**

 **VaiBa, VENICE02, Rajvi lover, Meghana0106, Sulagna, arooj, Fatima, Shweta04, Bhumi98, mithi….. Thank you all…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!Dil… Dosti… Pyaar!**_

 **After a week;**

It was a Sunday morning and dushyant was preparing breakfast as his parents were out of town but he was engrossed in his own thoughts.

Dushyant's POV-' yeh mujhe ho kya raha h aaj kal…kyu mujhe achcha lagta h jab ishita meri care karti h… aur agar wo roti h toh mujhe kyu takleef hoti h… why?'

His thoughts were interrupted by doorbell.

Dushyant-" itni subha kaun hoga…(smiling) kahi ishita.. Ye ladki meri chinta karna kab chodegi…'

He went to open the door thinking ishita is their but was astonished to see tasha.

Dushyant-" tasha… tum?"

Tasha-" haan mai… kisi aur ko expect kar rahe the…"

Dushyant-" nai… andar aao…"

Tasha entered inside and dushyant closed the door.

Tasha-" sach batao… kisi aur ko expect kar rahe the na…"

Dushyant-" tasha…"

Tasha(cutting him)-" ishita ko na.."

Dushyant-" shut up… tum baitho mai breakfast le ke aata hu…"

Dushyant went towards the kitchen and tasha sat on the couch.

After sometimes, dushyant brought two plates and gave one to tasha.

Tasha-" thanks.."

Dushyant-" waise tum yaha.. Kuch kaam h…"

Tasha-" oh haa… tumhe mere saath mall chalna h…"

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Tasha glared him and said-" bhool gaye na aaj kya h…"

Dushyant (confused)-" aaj kya h?"

Tasha-" rehne do.. I know tumhe yaad nai h… aaj mere papa ka 50th birthday h…"

Dushyant-" oh sorry yaar.. Yaad nai tha…"

Tasha-" koi nai… ab jaldi se ready ho jaao phir humei mall chalna h… papa ke liye mujhe gift lena h…"

Dushyant smiled naughtily and said-" toh vivek ke saath jao na… "

Don't know why but tasha blushed and said-" yaar mujhe vivek ke liye ek surprise gift lena h… ab uske saath jaungi toh kaisa surprise…"

Dushyant-" ahaa.. Surprise gift… humei toh kabhi nai diya…"

Tasha-" shut up.. Aur jaldi se ready ho…"

Dushyant-" okay…"

Dushyant got up to go when tasha said-" aur ha… wo black shirt pehenna… Jo ishita ne tumhe di thi… handsome lagte ho usmei…"

Dushyant slightly blushed and went in his room and tasha smirked.

 **Meanwhile in a mall;**

Vivek and ishita were doing some shopping.

Ishita-" vivek… waise aaj tumhe shopping karne ki kaise soojh gayi…"

Vivek-" matlab…"

Ishita-" means tum toh shopping ke naam se hi bhaagte the… aur aaj.. Kya baat h?"

Vivek-" arrey aaj tasha ke papa ka birthday h… toh issliye…"

Ishita-" ooohhhhh… ab mai samjhj iss badlaaw ka reason…"

Vivek-" ishita…"

Ishita smiled and said-" waise you know… jab tumhe goli lagi thi… tasha bahut pareshaan ho gayi thi…"

Vivek-" sach…"

Ishita-" haan…pata h dushyant sir bata rahe the ki unhone aaj tak tasha ko itna pareshaan nai dekha.."

Vivek smiled hearing that and thought-' pareshaan toh wo ho gayi thi… par mujhe kya ho gaya… kyu mujhe achcha lag raha h uska mere liye care karna…'

His thoughts were interrupted by his mobile 'beep'. He saw that there was a message.

Ishita-" kya hua? Kiska message h?"

Vivek-" company ka… achcha ishita… mai uss shop pe jaata hu tab tak tum uncle ke liye gift le lo…"

Ishita-" theek h…"

Vivek went towards another shop and ishita started looking for a gift when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned and was shocked to see dushyant.

Ishita-"sir aap…"

Dushyant-" hey ishita…"

Ishita-" hey sir…"

Suddenly her gaze fell on his shirt and she smiled seeing that he was wearing same shirt that she gifted him.

Dushyant-" waise mai tasha ke saath aaya tha… uncle ke liye gift lene…"

Ishita-" mai vivek ke saath aayi thi…"

Dushyant-" toh vivek h kaha.."

Ishita-" wo dusri shop mei gaya h… aur tasha…"

Dushyant-" wo bhi.. Waise tumne gift liya…"

Ishita-" nai… kuch samajh nai aa raha…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" need any help?"

Ishita too smiled and said-" yes sir…"

They started looking for a gift unknowingly vivesha were seeing them.

Vivek-" yes… plan kamayaab ho gaya… h na tasha…"

No response.

Vivek turned and saw that tasha was looking at something.

Vivek( little loud)-" Tasha…"

Tasha turned towards him and said-"huh…"

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Tasha-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

Vivek-" toh chalein… mujhe bhi gift lena h…"

Tasha-" haan chalte h…"

They went to purchase gift.

 **After sometime;**

Vivesha were coming out of a shop when they saw ishyant approaching towards them.

Dushyant-" kaha the tum dono… phone bhi nai utha rahe the…"

Vivek-" actually sir mai phone ghar pe bhool gaya tha…"

Tasha-" aur mera phone silent pe h…"

Ishita-" koi baat nai yaar… achcha sab shopping ho gayi na?"

Vivek-" ha ho gayi h…"

Dushyant-" toh chalo lunch kar lete h…"

Tasha-" theek h…"

They went towards the restraint present in the mall and seated themselves.

They were having lunch when suddenly a girl entered in the mall and all the boy's mouth got wide opened seeing her ( including dushyant and vivek).

She was wearing black mini dress and high heels and has done bold make up. She passed a sexy smile to dushyant and vivek. They too smiled to her which was unnoticed by tasha but ishita saw this and thought-' sab ladke ek jaise hote h…'

After having lunch, vivek said-" ab humei ghar chalna chahiye…"

Tasha-" arrey haa… vivek mummy ne kaha tha ki tum thoda jaldi aa jaana…"

Vivek-" theek h.."

Ishita-" dushyant sir… vivek jab jaldi jaa raha h toh aap mujhe pick karne aa sakte h…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" theek h ishita…"

Vivesha looked at each other and smiled.

Dushyant-" ab chalein?"

Vivek-" yes sir…"

They all went to their respective house.

 **Evening at Tasha's house;**

TM was rechecking the things when doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw vivek.

Vivek-" namastey aunty… ( she glared him) I mean mummy.."

TM-" ye hui na baat… ab andar aao…"

Vivek entered in and said-" waise papa kaha h…"

TM-" bas office se aa rahe honge… tum baitho…"

Vivek-" nai mummy… kuch kaam ho toh bataiye…"

TM smiled and said-" nai beta… sab ho chuka h… ab bas mehmaano aur inka intezaar h…"

Vivek-" achcha mummy wo… aahhmmm…"

TM-" tasha room mei h… jaa ke mil lo…"

Vivek blushed slightly and TM went towards kitchen while smiling and vivek went towards Tasha's room.

As soon as he entered in the room, he was stunned to see tasha. She was wearing sky blue colored anarkali suit with silver work on it. Her curls were open and she has done a little make up. She was standing in front of mirror and was looking at herself. She saw vivek's reflection in the mirror and turned towards him.

Tasha-" hey…"

Vivek ( coming to reality)-" hey… waise bahut pretty lag rahi ho…"

Tasha-" thanks.."

Vivek took out a gift wrap and said-" ye tumhare liye…"

Tasha smiled and said-" par aaj mera birthday nai h…"

Vivek too smiled and said-" I know… but kya ek dost dusre dost ko gift nai de sakta…"

Tasha took the gift and said-" thanks…"

Vivek-" achcha ab mai baahar hall mei jaa raha hu… tum bhi jaldi aa jana… guests aate honge…"

Tasha-" theek h…"

Vivek went and tasha unwrapped the gift and was stunned to see it. It was a heart shaped diamond pendant and it was same pendant that tasha was looking at in the mall. A smile came upon her face and she said-" ye vivek bhi na…"

She wore it and came out of her room and vivek smiled seeing her. Tasha noticed this and slightly blushed while smiling.

 **Meanwhile at ishita's house;**

Dushyant came to her house and ringed the bell but no one opened the door. He knocked it and was surprised to see that door was open.

He carefully entered inside saying-" ishita… ish…"

He was unable to utter a word seeing ishita standing in front of him.

She was wearing green colored silky evening gown. It was backless with a thin strap and deep neck and was having side cut till half of her thighs. She has done bold make up and was wearing high heels and long ear rings.

Ishita-" chalein sir?"

Dushyant came to reality and said-" nai…"

Ishita-" kyu sir… party mei nai jaana kya?"

Dushyant-" jaana h… par tum yeh dress pehen ke party mei nai chalogi…"

Ishita-" kyu sir… kya burai h iss dress mei.."

Dushyant-" Maine kaha na ishita… change the clothes.."

Ishita-" kyu sir? Mall toh uss ladki ko dekh kar bada smile kar rahe the… ab kya hua…"

Dushyant (angrily)-" tum khud kapde change kar rahi ho ya mai karu?"

Ishita got scared on his reaction and went inside her room and dushyant sat on the couch.

After sometimes, ishita came out wearing yellow and pink colored patiyala suit and said-" ab theek h sir…"

Dushyant looked at her and said-" nai…"

Ishita looked at him confusingly and he got up from the couch. He came towards her and opened her hairs which was clutched and said-" ab theek h…"

Ishita looked at him and they got lost in each other's eyes…. Don't know what came in dushyant's mind, he kept his palm on her cheek. Ishita shivered on his touch and she closed her eyes. Dushyant kept his hand on her waist and slightly pulled her towards himself. Ishita held his shirt tightly. Dushyant leaned and kissed her forehead and ishita's heartbeat stopped for a second. He engulfed her in a hug and she too hugged him. He removed her hairs from her neck and ishita hugged him tightly on feeling his hot breaths on her neck. They were loosing their senses when suddenly dushyant's phone rang.

They came to reality and immediately got separated.

Dushyant saw that tasha was calling. He picked the call and said-" haan tasha…"

Tasha-" kaha ho tum dono… cake katne ka time ho raha h.. Jaldi aao…"

Dushyant-" haan tasha… hum aa rahe h…"

He cut the call and looked at Ishita who was looking towards the floor.

Dushyant gained some courage and said-" chalein…"

Ishita-" ye.. Yes sir…"

They went towards dushyant's car and drove towards the party. In the party too, they were avoiding each other's gaze.

Vivesha noticed this.

Vivek-" ye dushyant sir aur ishita ek dusre se baat kyu nai kar rahe.."

Tasha-" pata nai yaar… poochte h…"

Vivek-" haan tum dushyant sir se poocho.. Mai ishita se…"

They were cut by TF voice.

TF-" vivek beta… yaha aao.. Tumhe kuch rishtedaaro se milwaana h…"

Vivek-" ji papa… (to tasha) tum tab tak dushyant sir se baat karo…"

Tasha nodded and vivek went with TF.

Tasha went towards dushyant and said-" yaha akele kya kar rahe ho.."

Dushyant-" kuch nai yaar…"

Tasha-" jab se aaye ho pareshaan se lag rahe ho… kya baat h?"

Dushyant-" tasha wo…"

Tasha kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" kya hua dushyant.."

Dushyant told her everything and said-" I don't know yaar maine kaise apne senses loose kar diye…but.."

Tasha-" but you love ishita…"

Dushyant ( shocked)-" what? Aisa kaise ho sakta h…"

Tasha-" kyu nai ho sakta…"

Dushyant-" par"

Tasha-" I know you are confused and its obvious.. But.."

She took out the **letter** and gave it to him.

Tasha-" ye wahi letter h jo ishita ne tumhe diya tha… ghar jaa ke ise padh lena… okay.."

Dushyant looked at letter and then at ishita who was talking to purvi and shreya and said-" theek h…"

Tasha-" achcha ab chalo… khana kha lo…"

They went to have dinner.

After the party, dushyant reached his house and went towards his room. He changed the clothes and opened the letter and was stunned to read it….

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **So what do you think will be dushyant's reaction after reading the letter….**

 **Will vivesha realize their love for each other…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys….**

 **Arooj, VENICE02, Fatima, VaiBa, Meghana0106, Rajvi lover, Shweta04, Guest, mithi, Sulagna, uzma sheikh... Thank you all...**

 **So here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Dushyant read the letter and was stunned.

Dushyant-" iska matlab... Ishita mujhse pyaar karti h... Aur mai kabhi samajh hi nai paaya..."

He got a flashback when Ishita came to his house with the dinner... Her care for him... How much she trust him... And she didn't even protest when he came close to her... And a smile formed on his face...

Dushyant-" tumhe tumhara jawaab jald hi dunga ishita..."

 **Next day in the bureau;**

All were present and ACP sir was discussing about a case.

ACP sir-" mujhe lagta h ki is hotel Alfredo mei hi kuch gadbad h..."

Abhijeet-" haa sir... Inpe nazar rakhni hogi..."

Daya-" sahi kaha abhijeet..."

ACP sir-" hmmm... Toh vivek, tasha, dushyant aur ishita... Tum chaaro aaj raat hotel Alfredo mei check in karoge... Aur saawdhaani se... Kisi ko pata nai chalna chahiye ki tum log CID officers ho..."

All four-" theek h sir..."

And they all set back to work.

Meanwhile, tasha was engrossed in her thoughts when vivek came towards her and said-" tasha..."

Tasha-" huh... Haa vivek.."

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Tasha-" kuch nai..."

Vivek-" kya kuch nai... Subha se dekh raha hu that you are tensed ... Kya hua?"

Tasha-" yaar mujhe darr lag raha h..."

Vivek-" kyu?"

Tasha-" yaar maine wo letter dushyant ko kal raat de diya tha..."

Vivek(shocked)-" kya?"

Tasha-" haa... Aur ab mujhe darr lag raha h ki dushyant kya bolega Ishita se..."

Vivek-" tum tension mat lo tasha... Sab sahi hoga..."

She looked up at his smiley face and a smile formed on her lips.

Vivek-" achcha ab mai khabri se milne jaa raha hu... Wahi se ghar chala jaunga aur shaam ko tumhe pick karne aata hu... Okay.."

Tasha-" okay bye.."

Vivek-" bye..."

Vivek went and tasha thought-' ye kya ho raha h mujhe... Aisa kyu lagta h ki jab vivek saath h toh sab sahi hoga... What's happening with me... Is it... Nai nai.. Aisa kuch bhi nai h... Calm down tasha... Calm down..'

 **Meanwhile in cafeteria;**

Ishita was sitting alone in the cafeteria and was having a coffee when a voice came-" hey..."

Ishita looked up and saw dushyant.

Ishita-" hey sir..."

Dushyant-" may I?"

Ishita-" sir ismei poochne waali kaun si baat h... Baithiye na..."

Dushyant sat opposite to her.

Dushyant-" actually tumse kuch baat karni thi..."

Ishita-" haa sir.. Boliye..."

Dushyant-" tasha ne mujhe bataya tha ki tumne mujhe ek letter diya tha..."

The coffee mug almost slipped from ishita's hand but she saved it. Dushyant smiled seeing her antics.

Ishita(stammering)-" le... Le.. Letter..."

Dushyant-" haan but usne mujhe wo letter diya hi nai... Kaha ki ishita se pooch lo... So kya tha us letter mei..."

Ishita-" sir... Wo... Maine..."

Dushyant-" haan... Mai sun raha hu..."

Ishita lied-" sir mai bhool gayi ki maine usmei kya likha tha..."

Dushyant smiled internally and said-" really..."

Ishita-" haan sir..."

Dushyant-" chalo koi baat nai... Aaj raat tak yaad karke bata dena... Waise bhi hum as a couple jaa rahe h... Toh tumhe aur jaldi yaad aa jaega..."

Ishita-" couple?"

Dushyant-" Haan... ACP sir ne kaha h na.. Ki humei disguise mei jaana h... Toh vivek aur maine decide kiya h ki wo aur tasha.. Aur hum dono as a couple jaenge... So be ready... I will come to pick you up..."

Ishita-" okay sir..."

Dushyant-" bye..."

Ishita-" bye..."

 **Evening at Tasha's house;**

Tasha was confused what to wear and her dresses were scattered on the bed.

Tasha-" samajh nai aa raha kya pehnu?"

Voice-" need any help?"

Tasha turned and saw vivek standing.

Tasha-" tum... Irni jaldi aa gaye..."

Vivek-" madam... Mai jaldi nai aaya... Tum late ho.."

Tasha(embarrassed)-" actually wo..."

Vivek(cutting her)-" waise yeh maroon saree mei achchi lagogi..."

Tasha looked up at him and he said-" jaldi se ready ho jao... We are getting late.."

Vivek went out of her room and tasha picked the maroon saree and looked herself in the mirror with it. She smiled remembering vivek's words and went in the washroom to change.

 **Meanwhile at ishita's house;**

Ishita was ready and was waiting for dushyant when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and dushyant was stunned to see her. She was wearing baby pink colored net saree with pearl work on it. Her hairs were open and she has done little make up.

His gaze made ishita blush and she said-" sir chalein?"

Dushyant came to reality and said-" huh... Haan chalo... Waise ishita.. Tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Ishita smiled while blushing and said-" thank you sir..."

Dushyant too smiled and they drove towards hotel Alfredo.

 **In the hotel;**

Ishyant and vivesha reached the hotel and went in the restraint to have dinner.

They were sitting away from each other so that no one can doubt them.

They were having their dinner when the voice of manager came-" good evening everyone... Hope you all are enjoying the dinner... Aaj iss hotel ki 25th anniversary h... So the desert is from us..."

All of them clapped and manager continued-" aur iss shaam ko rangeen banane ke liye... I invite all the couples to the dance floor... So give it up for all the couples..."

Vivek forwarded his hand to tasha and she looked at him.

Vivek-" humei chalna chahiye... Warna dushyant sir aur ishita ko shaq ho jaega..."

Tasha felt bad on hearing this that vivek is doing this so that ishyant cannot doubt them. But she kept her hand on his and they went towards the dance floor.

Dushyant too forwarded his hand to ishita and said-" chalein?"

Ishita nervously kept her hand on his and he smiled seeing that and they too went towards the dance floor... They song was playing...

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal paas rehta nai..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal paas rehta nai..._**

 ** _Ye tujhse hi milne ko chaahe..._**

 ** _Ye teri hi karta h baatein..._**

 ** _Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wahi..._**

 ** _Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wahi..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai.. Dil aaj kal..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai... Dil aaj kal..._**

 ** _Hooo... Teri aankho ke raste ye chale jaata h..._**

 ** _Jo bulaao mai kabhi laut aata nai..._**

 ** _Bekhabar ye zamaane se takraata h..._**

 ** _Bedhadak mujhse kehta h mai hu yun hi..._**

 ** _Ye tujhse hi mil ke hua h..._**

 ** _Jo teri nazar ne chua h..._**

 ** _Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wahi..._**

 ** _Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wahi..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai... Dil aaj kal..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai... Dil aaj kal..._**

 ** _Hooo.. Hai hunar ek naya isko tujhse mila..._**

 ** _Muskura ke ye milta h sabse abhi..._**

 ** _Aadhi raato mei mujhko ye deta jaga..._**

 ** _Mujhse pooche ye raate kyu kat-ti nai..._**

 ** _Ye tujhse hi milne ko chaahe..._**

 ** _Ye teri hi karta h baatei..._**

 ** _Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wahi..._**

 ** _Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wahi..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai... Dil aaj kal..._**

 ** _Dil aaj kal meri sunta nai... Dil aaj kal..._**

The song ended but both the couples were lost in each other's eyes...

They came to reality when they heard sound of clapping...

Manager-" wow.. Inn couples ko dekh kar aisa lagta h ki aaj bhi pyaar hi sabse important h..."

All of them clapped and ishyant and vivesha went towards the room.

 **1:00 AM;**

There was silence all around and all the guests were sleeping when ishyant and vivesha stepped out of their room silently.

Dushyant-" vivek aur tasha... Tum dono corridor mei check karo... Tab tak mai aur ishita kitchen mei dekhte h..."

Vivek-" yes sir..."

Vivesha went towards the corridor and ishyant went towards the kitchen.

They reached the kitchen and dushyant said-" tum uss taraf jao ishita... Mai idhar dekhta hu..."

Ishita-" okay sir..."

Ishita went and started looking for the evidence in the shelf. She was checking the things when suddenly she heard a voice-" aahhh..."

Ishita froze at her place and she recognized that it was dushyant's voice.

Ishita(tensed)-" dushyant sir..."

She rushed towards him and saw that he was holding his wrist tightly and his eyes were closed in pain.

Ishita came towards him and said-" sir kya hua?"

Dushyant opened his eyes and said-" kuch nai ishita..."

Ishita-" kya kuch nai.. Apna haath dikhaiye..."

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita-" aap dikha rahe h ya mai zabardasti karu..."

Dushyant showed her his hand and she was stunned to see that it was a deep cut and without thinking for a second, ishita tore the end of her saree and started wrapping it around his wound.

Dushyant-" kyu itni chinta karti ho meri..."

Ishita looked up at him but was unable to say anything. She turned but dushyant held her wrist and said-" I want an answer ishita..."

He pulled her and she bumped to his chest. Same time, vivesha came to tell them that they have found an evidence but stopped seeing ishyant like this.

Ishita-" sir.. Wo..."

Dushyant caressed her cheek and said-" mujhe tasba ne wo letter de diya h ishita..."

Ishita looked at him stunned and he said-" janna nai chahogi mera jawaab..."

Ishita's heart was pacing up and down and his breathing has increased. Dushyant leaned and she closed her eyes.

Dushyant whispered in her ears-" I LOVE YOU ISHITA..."

Ishita opened her eyes and said-" kya..."

Dushyant separated and said while smiling-" haan..."

Ishita hugged him tightly and said-" I LOVE YOU TOO SIR..."

Dushyant hugged her back and said-" sir nai... Sirf dushyant..."

Ishita-" theek h.. Sirf dushyant... Mere dushyant..."

Voice-" ahem.. ahem.."

Ishyant separated and blushed seeing vivesha...

Dushyant-" wo.. Actually..."

Vivek (cutting him)-" actually sir hum ye bataane aaye the ki kuch evidence mile h... But yaha toh.."

Ishyant blushed badly and tasha aaid-" don't worry... Evidence hum apne paas rakhte h... Subha ACP sir ko dikha denge... Ab room mei chalein ya yahi rehna h..."

Dushyant-" chalo..."

All the four went towards their room...

 **Ishyant's room;**

Ishyant entered the room and dushyant locked the door. He went towards ishita who was removing her accessories while standing in front of mirror and hugged her from back.

Ishita blushed and dushyant smiled seeing her.

Dushyant-" tum sharmaate hue aur khoobsurat lagti ho..."

Ishita instantly turned and hugged him and he too hugged her.

They separated after sometime and dushyant cupped her face. Ishita shivered on his touch and said-" du.. dushyant..."

Dushyant-" ssshhh... Just close your eyes..."

Ishita did as he said. She closed her eyes tightly. Dushyant saw this and smiled.

Dushyant-" ishita... Aankhein kholo..."

Ishita slowly opened her eyes and he said-" relax yaar.. Mai aisa kuch nai karunga jisse tumhe takleef ho... I know that we love each other but ye sab ke liye... Abhi thoda time h... Right..."

Ishita smiled and hugged him saying-" thank you for understanding me... I love you dushyant..."

Dushyant hugged her and said-" I love you too..."

They separated and laid on bed. Dushyant switched off the lights and ishita kept her head on his chest. Dushyant wrapped his hand around her shoulder and they slept peacefully...

 **In vivesha's room;**

Tasha came out of the washroom after changing her clothes and saw vivek sitting on the couch and was thinking something.

Tasha-" vivek... Kya soch rahe ho?"

Vivek looked at her and said-" tasha... An humei sabko bata dena chahiye..."

Tasha( confused)-" kya bata dena chahiye..."

Vivek looked down and saod-" yahi... Ki hum naatak kar rahe the..."

Don't know why, but tasha felt bad but she said-" sahi kaha vivek... Hum ye naatak continue toh nai kar sakte na..."

Vivek was not facing her but he could easily understand the pain in her voice. But he too said-" haan... Hum kal hi sabko bata denge... Philhaal tum so jao..."

Tasha turned and a drop of tear fell from her eye. She wiped it and went towards the bed and vivek too lied on couch.

Vivek's POV-' mujhe itna dukh kyu ho raha h... Ye toh hona hi tha... It was planned... Phir ye dard kyu... God.. Kya ho raha h ye...'

Tasha's POV-' itne kam time mei hum itne kareeb aa gaye the ki mujhe ye realize hi nai hua ki humei alag hona h... But ye feelings... Nai tasha... U have to stay away from him coz wo tumse pyaar nai karta...'

Vivesha slept while thinking about each other...

...

...

...

...

 ***…...***

 **So... Ishyant ka patch up aur vivesha ka break up...**

 **Dekhte h aage kya hoga...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys….**

 **Mithi, Shweta04, arooj, Sulagna, Guests, Mehgana0106, VENICE02, Rajvi lover, Bhumi98, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Disha, kavinsanjana, manishathakkarlover…. Thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh,..**

 **So here is the next chapter…..**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **Next morning at Tasha's house;**

Vivesha were standing with their heads down and ishyant and Tasha's parents were looking at them with shocked expression. None of them were saying anything.

Finally TF said-" toh yeh sab naatak tha?"

Vivesha looked at each other but were unable to say anything.

TF (angrily)-" kuch poocha maine..."

Vivesha got scared and vivek said-" uncle wo..."

TM-" tum kuch mat bolo vivek... mujhe pata h ki ye sab tasha ka hi plan tha... h na?"

Tasha-" mummy..."

TM-" haan ya na?"

Before tasha could say anything, vivek said-" nai aunty... ye plan mera tha..."

Tasha looked at him stunned and he continued-" maine hi tasha se aisa karne ko kaha tha..."

Dushyant-" par kyu vivek?"

Vivek-" Ishita ke liye sir...wo aapse bahut pyaar karti h... aur mujhe aur tasha ko ye pata tha... isse pehle hum kuch kar paate aapki aur tasha ki engagement ki announcement ho gayi... aur tabhi maine ye plan banaya aur tasha ne meri help ki... I'm sorry everyone..."

Tasha was staring him with moist eyes thinking-' kyu kar rahe ho ye vivek... meri galti apne upar kyu le rahe ho...'

Everyone calmed down and TF said-" waise baat toh vivek ki sahi h... agar uss din hum logo ne dushyant aur tasha ki engagement ki announcement nai ki hoti... toh ye sab nai hota..."

TM-" ye aap kya keh rahe h... aap jaante h na... humare saare relatives ko pata h tasha aur vivek ke baare mei... aur aap keh rahe h ki..."

TF-" iss baare mei koi aur baat nai hogi... tum logo ko bureau ke liye late ho raha hoga..."

Ishita-" haan uncle... hum chalte h..."

Ishyant and vivesha went.

TM-" ye aapne kya kiya... aap.."

TF (cutting her)-" tum chinta mat karo... mujhe pata h maine kya kiya..."

TM-" matlab..."

TF smiled and said-" vivek aur tasha ek dusre se pyaar karte h... tabhi vivek ne tasha ki galti apne upar le li... I know ye plan tasha ka hi tha... aur mai guarantee ke saath keh sakta hu ki in dono ki engagement ussi din hogi jis din tay ki gayi h..."

TM-" aapko kaise pata..."

TF-" aakhir humne bhi toh pyaar kiya h..."

TM blushed and TF smiled

 **In the bureau;**

Ishyant and vivesha reached the bureau but ishyant were not talking to vivesha.

Vivek went towards Ishita and said-" Ishita..."

Tasha went towards dushyant and said-" dushyant..."

Ishyant looked at each other and then at vivesha. Dushyant went towards cafeteria and Ishita went towards terrace. Vivesha looked at each other and vivek went towards terrace and tasha towards cafeteria.

 **In the cafeteria;**

Dushyant was sitting on chair and tasha came and sat opposite to him.

Tasha-" sorry na yaar..."

Dushyant-" sorry kisliye... sorry toh use kehte h jise apna samajhte h... tumne toh mujhe apna best friend kya.. Friend tak nai samjha..."

 **On the terrace;**

Vivek-" aisa nai h ishita... ye sab humne tumhare aur dushyant sir ke liye kiya..."

Ishita-" toh phir chupaya kyu... mujhe toh bata sakte the..."

Vivek-" yaar batana chahta tha but... sorry yaar..."

Ishita-"achcha ek baat batao..."

 **In the cafeteria;**

Tasha-" kya?"

Dushyant-" kya sach mei sab naatak tha..."

Tasha-" haa.."

Dushyant-" really...toh phir tumhari vivek ke liye care... wo bhi naatak tha.."

Tasha was speechless...

 **On the terrace;**

Ishita-" bolo vivek... tasha ko bachane ke liye goli khana... naatak tha..."

Vivek-" Ishita please..."

Ishita-" kya please... tum chahte ho na ki mai tumhe maaf karu..."

Vivek nodded.

Ishita-" toh khao meri kasam aur kaho tum tasha se pyaar nai karte..."

 **In the cafeteria;**

Tasha(stunned)-" what?"

Dushyant-" yes... "

Tasha-" dushyant...wo.."

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Tasha-" dekho mujhe iska jawaab nai pata... jab jaan jaungi toh promise tumhe bata dungi..."

 **On the terrace;**

Ishita-" promise..."

Vivek-" tumhari kasam...achcha ab neeche chalein?"

Ishita-" theek h..."

They went downstairs and same time dushyant and tasha were returning from cafeteria. Vivesha looked at each other for a second but the next second they looked in different directions.

Ishyant noticed this and smiled.

Dushyant-" andar chalein?"

They all nodded and went inside.

 **After sometimes;**

Ishita was returning from store room when someone pulled her and pinned her against the wall and put a hand on her mouth so that she can't scream.

She was scared at first but relaxed seeing the person.

She put the hand down and said-" dushyant... kya h ye..."

Dushyant-" tumse baat karni thi..."

Ishita smiled and said-" bureau mei bhi baat kar sakte the..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" kaise... tumhe file se fursat mile tab meri taraf dekho na..."

Ishita smiled and said-" kya dushyant... "

Dushyant-" waise tumhare desk pe ek gift h... shaam ko pehen ke ready ho jaana... we have a date in your house..."

Ishita-" mere ghar mei mujhe hi invitation..."

Dushyant-" haan..."

Ishita -" okay... I will be ready... ab mai jaau..."

Dushyant-" ek shart pe..."

Ishita-" kya..."

Dushyant leaned towards her and she got nervous and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant put his finger on her lips and kissed her cheek and ishita closed her eyes. Dushyant leaned back and smiled seeing her face. He gently caressed her cheek and went from there. Ishita opened her eyes and touched her cheek while smiling...

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was going towards their respective house and tasha was outside waiting for taxi when vivek came with his bike.

Vivek-" taxi ka wait kar rahi ho?"

Tasha-" haan.."

Vivek-" toh kal tak yahi khadi rehna..."

Tasha(stunned)-" kya?"

Vivek-" haan... wo aaj autoriksha ki strike h na...toh kal tak yahi rehna... ya if you want toh tumhe ek handsome ladka apni Apache pe tumhe ghar drop kar sakta h..."

Tasha smiled and said-" tum kitna flirt karte ho..."

Vivek-" flirt nai madam... help kar raha hu... leni h toh lo... warna line bahut lambi h..."

Tasha-" achcha ji..."

Vivek-" haan ji..."

Tasha-" aur agar mai kahu ki mai paidal chali jaungi toh..."

Vivek-" toh theek h... bye..."

Vivek started his bike and went little forward.

Tasha(in hurry)-" arrey vivek..."

Vivek stopped the bike and said-" mujhe bulaaya..."

Tasha-" haan... mujhe ghar drop kar doge please..."

Vivek came with his bike towards tasha and said-" ye please na bola karo... dil pighal jaata h..."

Tasha smiled and said-"nautanki..."

Vivek too smiled and tasha sat behind him and vivek started the bike.

 **At ishita's house;**

Ishita reached her house and unwrapped the gift that dushyant gave her and she was shocked to see it.

Ishita-" yeh..."

After sometimes, dushyant came to her house and ringed the bell.

Ishita heard the bell and said-" oh god... dushyant aa gaye... "

Ishita opened the door and dushyant was stunned to see her and smiled seeing that she was wearing the same dress that he gifted her. It was purple colored silky evening gown and was sleeveless with low cut net.

Ishita was feeling shy and was not able to face him.

Dushyant entered in and said-" tum bahut beautiful lag rahi ho..."

Ishita-" thanks...aap baithiye mai coffee laati hu..."

Ishita went in the kitchen and dushyant sat on the couch smiling.

 **Meanwhile;**

Vivesha were heading towards Tasha's house when the bike stopped in between.

Tash-" kya hua?"

Vivek-" pata nai... check karte h..."

They got down and vivek started checking the bike.

Vivek-" kuch samajh nai aa raha..."

Tasha-" jaise tum waisi tumhari bike..."

Vivek-" meri bike ko kuch mat kaho okay..."

Tasha-" achcha... each h ye... tumhari bike ekdum khataara h..."

Vivek-" enough tasha... tum mujhe jo kehna h keh lo... meri bike ke khilaaf ek shabd nai..."

Tasha-" really... so you repair your bike...I'm going..."

And without waiting for the reply,she went from there.

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishyant were having their dinner and ishita was feeling very shy. Dushyant noticed this and said-" kya ho gaya ishita... dress achchi nai lagi..."

Ishita-" nai dushyant... aisa nai h..."

Dushyant-" tum yahi soch rahi hogi na ki maine hi tumhe aisi dress pehenne se mana kiya tha aur mai hi tumhe ye gift kar raha hu..."

Ishita didn't say anything.

Dushyant-" jaanti ho kyu?"

Ishita looked at him and he said-" kyunki mai nai chahta ki mere alaawa koi aur tumhe aise dekhe..."

Ishita smiled and blushed while looking down.

Dushyant got up and went towards her and extended his hand and said-" wanna dance..."

Ishita looked up at him and gave him his hand. Dushyant pulled her towards himself and held her waist. Ishita blushed and buried her head in his chest and they danced smoothly...

 _ **Dhoop se nikal ke...chaaw se phisal ke**_

 _ **Hum miley jaha pe... Lamha tham gaya...**_

 _ **Aasma pighal ke...sheeshe mei dhal gaya**_

 _ **Jam gaya toh tera chehra ban gaya**_

 _ **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hu...**_

 _ **Nikli hai dil se ye dua...**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua...**_

 _ **Raanjhe ki dil se hai dua...**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua...**_

 _ **Hooo nikli hai dil se ye dua...**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua...**_

 _ **Tumse shuru... Tumpe fanaa...hai sufiyaana ye daastan...**_

 _ **Mai karwa...manzil ho tum... Jaata jahaanho har raasta..**_

 _ **Tumse juda jo... Dil zara samhal ke**_

 _ **Dard ka mosahra... Kohra chann gaya**_

 _ **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hu...**_

 _ **Nikli hai dil se ye dua...**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua...**_

 _ **Raanjhe ki dil se hai dua...**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua...**_

 _ **Hooo nikli hai dil se ye dua...**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua...**_

The song ended and ishyant separated. Dushyant cupped her face and leaned closer. Ishita closed her eyes in nervousness.

Dushyant was about to kiss but stopped in the middle. He took back his hand and went little far from her.

Ishita opened her eyes and looked at him confusingly.

Dushyant-" sorry ishita... I know you need time... chalta hu... bye.."

Dushyant turned to go but ishita held his hand and pushed him against the wall and came closer to him.

Dushyant was shocked by her act.

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita cupped his face and said-" I Love You..."

Saying this, she kissed him. Dushyant was stunned as this was unexpected for him. But he too closed his eyes and responded back. They separated when they were out of breath.

Dushyant smiled looking at ishita and she blushed.

Dushyant kissed her forehead and said-" I Love You too..."

Saying this,dushyant went out of her house and ishita smiled.

 **Meanwhile;**

Tasha was walking towards her house when suddenly three drunked man came towards her.

Man1-" ohho... madam akele jaa rahi ho..."

Man2-" humei bhi saath le chalo..."

Tasha was scared a bit but she ignored them and continued walking.

Man3 held her hand and said-" nakhre toh dekho madam ke..."

Tasha slapped him and said-" go to hell..."

Man1-" humpe haath uthati h... Iski toh..."

Man2 held both her hands from back. Tasha tried to free herself but in vain.

Man3 came towards her and slapped her and tore one of the sleeves of her shirt.

Tasha-" ahhh.. tum log jaante nai mai kaun hu..."

Man1 held her hairs tightly and said-" waise toh pata nai... par aaj ki raat tum humari RAKH..."

Before he could complete his sentence, someom hit him with a bike and he fell to floor.

Tasha was happy to see that person and she said-" vivek..."

Vivek got down the bike and Man2 said-" ae hero... jaa yaha se warna..."

Vivek-" warna kya haan..."

Man3-" lagta h Juliet ko bachane ke liye Romeo aaya h... Hahaha...bacha ke dikha..."

Man3 tried to touch tasha but vivek held his hand and said-" khabardaar jo ise haath bhi lagaaya..."

Man1 got up and said-" kya kar lega haan..."

Vivek started fighting with them and soon they got unconscious.

Vivek looked at tasha who was soaked in tears.

He came towards her and said angrily-" kya zarurat thi akele aane ki.., do minute ruk nai sakti thi..."

Tasha hugged him while crying and said-" sorry vivek..."

Vivek calmed down and said-" its okay tasha..."

They separated and vivek saw tasha's arm from where the sleeves were tore.

He immediately took out his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Vivek-" chalo ab... bike theek ho gayi h..."

Vivek turned to go when tasha said-" vivek..."

Vivek turned towards her and said-" haan..."

Tasha-" thank you..."

Vivek smiled and said-" you are welcome... ab chalein?"

Tasha nodded and they drove towards her house...

...

...

...

...

 ***...…...** **...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Stay tuned to know further...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys….**

 **Mithi, teddybear, sharpurna sg, PurpleAngel1, Shweta04, VENICE02, arooj, Rajvi lover, uzma sheikh, Meghana0106, Sulagna, Bhumi98, Anubhab Kavin Fan, VaiBa... Thank you all...**

 **So here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR…!**_

 **After a week; at ishita's house;**

Vivesha were standing not knowing what to do and were looking at ishyant who were fighting.

Ishita-" aap ekdum paagal h."

Dushyant-" mai paagal hu... aur tumne jo kiya wo kya tha?"

Ishita-" maine kya kiya haan..."

Dushyant-" ohho... dekho toh ise... aise ban rahi h jaise kuch pata nai h..."

Ishita(angrily)-" how dare you..."

Dushyant(pretending)-" oh my god... mai toh darr gaya..."

They gave each other a fiery gaze and finally vivek said-" hua kya h?"

Ishyant looked at him and dushyant said-" isi se poocho... "

Ishita-" haan haan... waise bhi aapko kuch yaad nai rehta... actually kal inhone mujhe date pe le jaane ka plan banaaya tha... traffic tha issliye ye wrong side se car nikal rahe the... maine mana bhi kiya par sune nai... aur jab traffic police ne roka toh kaha ki CID wala hu... aur jab batch dikhane ko kaha toh janaab apna batch bhool gaye the..."

Dushyant-" aur tumne kya kaha haa... ki mera mansik santulan kharaab h aur mujhe ajeeb ajeeb se daure padte h... aur aaj mujhe car chalene ka shauk chadha toh tumhe zabardasti drive pe le aaya..."

Ishita-" aur koi raasta bhi nai tha... OK"

Dushyant-" not okay... tum apna batch bhi toh dikha sakti thi..."

Ishita-" car mai nai chala rahi thi... aur mere bahaane se hi hum log waha se nikle..."

Dushyant-" ohhoo... mai toh aapka ehsaanmand hu... shukriya..."

Tasha-" guys... tum dono bhi kya bachcho ki tarah lad rahe ho..."

Ishita-" start inhone ne kiya..."

Vivek-" aur end tum karogi? Come on Ishita... be mature..."

Ishita-" tumhe bhi mai hi galat lagti hu... sab ladke ek jaise hote h..."

Dushyant-" haan haan... aur tum ladkiya toh mahaan ho na..."

Ishita-" ji haa..."

Tasha-" agar tum dono ka ladna ho gaya... toh hum log bureau chalein?"

Ishita looked at dushyant and said-" mujhe inke saath bureau nai jaana..."

Dushyant-" mujhe bhi koi shauk nai h tumhare saath bureau jaane ka..."

Saying this, he went out of her house. Ishita too went in her room angrily to change.

Vivek-" ab humei hi kuch karna hoga..."

Tasha-" par kya?"

Vivek-" agar hum inke liye ek date plan kare toh?"

Tasha-" hmmm... idea toh achcha h... par agar ye phir se jhagadne lage toh..."

Vivek-" point h... toh phir kya karein?"

Tasha-" mere paas ek idea h..."

Vivek-" kya?"

Tasha told vivek something and he said-" wow yaar... perfect..."

Tasha-" toh jald se jald ise execute karte h..."

Just then ishita came and trio went towards the bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Ishyant were still angry on each other and vivesha were looking for perfect time to start the plan.

But suddenly a case got reported and vivesha went towards the crime scene along with abhijeet and freddy.

When they reached the crime scene, they saw a couple lying on the floor and their neighbours were present and a child was present near the dead body and was crying.

Abhijeet-" vivek... tasha... hum log investigation kar rahe h... tab tak tum dono uss bachche ko samhaalo..."

Vivek-" yes sir..."

Vivesha went towards the child.

Vivek-" beta... andar chalo..."

Child (crying)-" nai... mujhe mummy papa ke paas rehna h..."

Tasha-" beta aap ro mat... aapke mummy papa so rahe h..."

Child-" kyu...(looking at vivek) uncle inhe uthao na... please..."

Vivek got teary and stood there thinking...

 ** _A 9 year old boy was sitting near the dead body of his parents and was saying-" mummy... papa... utho na.."_**

 ** _An aged man put a hand on his shoulder and said-" vivek... ab ye kabhi nai uthenge..."_**

 ** _Vivek-" kyu nanu... nai.. Inhe uthna padega...ye aise kaise so sakte h..."_**

 ** _Suddenly, some people took up the bodies and vivek cried saying-" mere mummy papa ko mat le jaao..."_**

 ** _His nana hugged him and he said while crying-" mujhe mummy papa ke paas jaana h... mummy... papa..."_**

Tasha-" vivek.."

Vivek came to reality and said-" huh..."

Tasha-" kaha kho gaye..."

Vivek controlled himself and said-" kahi nai..."

Tasha-" toh iss bachche ko andar le chalte h..."

Vivek looked at the child and nodded and they took the child inside.

After the investigation, they were about to leave for the bureau when vivek said-" sir... aap log jaiye mai thodi der mei aata hu..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua vivek?"

Vivek looked away and said-" sir ek khabri se milne jaana h..."

Abhijeet-" theek h.."

They went and instead of meeting his khabri, vivek went towards the beach.

 **In the bureau;**

Dushyant was working on a file with angry expression and ishita was updating a data and she too was angry.

Suddenly pankaj came in and asked both-" aap dono ko cafeteria nai jaana..."

Ishita-" mujhe bhook nai lagi h..."

Dushyant-"haan... breakfast mei kisi ka dimaag kha liya na..."

Ishita gave him an angry look and said-" kisi ka nai... kisi ne mera dimaag kha liya... aur issiliye mere saare systems bigad gaye..."

Dushyant looked in his file and said-" including nervous system..."

Pankaj(confused)-" sir... ishita... aap dono theek h na..."

Both looked at each other and said-" bilkul..."

Pankaj-" toh lunch..."

Dushyant-" tum kar lo pankaj... maine already kha liya.. aaj subha..."

Pankaj got more confused and ishita went from there angrily.

 **On the beach;**

Vivek was sitting near the seashore. The child's face was frequently coming in his mind and was reminding him of himself. His eyes teary and he was allowing tears to fall.

Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and was stunned to see tasha.

Vivek-" tasha... tum.."

Tasha sat beside him and said-" haa... waise tumhare khabri toh mujhe dikh nai raha...kaha h?"

Vivek looked down and said-" wo.."

Tasha-" apne aansu chupa rahe ho?"

Vivek didn't say anything... neither he looked up.

Tasha(softly)-" mummy papa ki yaad aa rahi h..."

Vivek looked at her and said teary-" haan tasha... aaj uss bachche ko dekh kar mujhe wo pal yaad aa gaya jab..." Vivek was not able to say further.

Tasha kept her hand on his and said-" vivek... samhaalo apne aap ko... aunty uncle ko ye dekh kar kitna dukh ho raha ho raha hoga ki unki wajah se tum itne dukhi ho..."

Vivek-" mai dukhi nai hu tasha... bas thoda bura lag raha h..."

Tasha smiled and said-" hmmm... toh tum mere mummy papa le lo..."

Vivek looked at her confusingly and said-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan... matlab.. tum mere mummy papa ko apne mummy papa bana lo..."

Vivek smiled a little and said-" aisa thodi na hota h..."

Tasha-" kyu nai hota... aur mummy toh mujhse kehti hi h ki vivek kitna achcha h...agar mera koi beta hota toh mai yahi chahti ki uske jaisa ho..."

Vivek smiled teasingly and saud-" phir toh hum bhai behen hue..."

Tasha hurriedly-" nai...agar aisa h toh mai tumhe apne mummy papa nai dungi..."

Vivek smiled and said-"kyu?"

Tasha realized and said while covering up-" kyunki hum dost h..."

Vivek-" sirf dost..."

Tasha looked at him and they shared an eye-lock...

 _ **Haan hum badalne lage... girne samhalne lage**_

 _ **Jab se h jaana tumhe... teri ore chalne lage...**_

 _ **Haan hum badalne lage... girne samhalne lage**_

 _ **Jab se h jaana tumhe... teri ore chalne lage...**_

 ** _Har safar har jagah... Har kahi ban gaye..._**

 ** _Maante the khuda... Aur haa wahi bann gaye_**

 ** _Haan hasi bann gaye... Haan nami bann gaye_**

 ** _Tum mere aasma... Meri zameen bann gaye_**

They came out of the eye lock when vivek's phone rang. He attended the call and said-" abhijeet sir ki call thi... investigation ke liye jaana h... chalein?"

Tasha nodded and they both went for investigation.

 **Night: at ishita's house;**

Ishita was roaming in her room. She was angry as well as sad.

Suddenly she got a call. She looked at the ID and said-" tasha ki call..."

She picked the call and said-" haan tasha.."

Tasha-" ishita..."

Ishita sensed something wrong and she said-" kya hua tasha? Tum itni tensed kyu ho..."

Tasha-" yaar mai aur dushyant kuch information collect karke aa rahe the... aur.."

Ishita(tensed)-" aur kya?"

Tasha-" aur humari car ka accident ho gaya... mai toh bach gayi but dushyant is badly injured... mujhe kuch samajh nai raha h... ambulance ko call kiya par lag nai raha..."

Ishita( almost crying)-" tum kaha ho abhi?"

Tasha-" Hotel Alfredo ke pehle jo band petrol pump h... wahi pe..."

Ishita wiped her tears and said-" tum yahi raho...mai abhi aayi... aur tasha... dushyant ka khayaal rakhna... I'm just coming..."

Saying this, she disconnected the call and went out of her house.

 **Meanwhile at dushyant's house;**

Dushyant was sitting on a couch and he too was angry.

Suddenly his phone rang and he saw vivek was calling.

As soon as he picked the call, he heard vivek saying-" sir jaldi se hotel Alfredo ke pehle jo band petrol pump h waha aa jaiye... ishita ki jaan ko khatra h..."

Vivek disconnected the call and all dushyant could understand was-' **ishita ki jaan ko khatra h'**

He jerked up the couch saying-" oh god... ishita..."

He took his car keys and immediately went towards the petrol pump.

 **At the petrol pump;**

Ishyant reached there at the same time. No sooner did ishita see him than she ran and hugged him tightly. Dushyant too hugged her back.

Ishita(teary)-" thank god dushyant aap theek h... agar aapko kuch ho jaata toh mai marr..."

Dushyant instantly separated and kept his hand on her mouth saying-" chup... aisi baat kabhi mat karna..."

Ishita gently removed his hand and said-" dushyant...(crying) I'm sorry..."

Dushyant cupped her face. He too was teary and he said-" I'm sorry..."

And they instantly hugged each other...

 _ **Dhaage tod laao chandani se noor ke...**_

 _ **Ghunghat hi bana lo roshni se noor ke...**_

 ** _Sharma gayi toh... Aagosh mei lo_**

 ** _Hooo... saanso se uljhi... rahe meri saanse.._**

 ** _Bolna halke halke_**

 ** _Bolna halke halke_**

 ** _Hoth se halke halke_**

 ** _Bolna halke_**

 ** _Bolna halke halke_**

 ** _Bolna halke halke_**

 ** _Hoth se halke halke_**

 ** _Bolna halke..._**

Suddenly ishita separated and said-" par aapka toh accident hua tha na..."

Dushyant(confused)-" nai toh... jaan toh tumhari khatre mei h..."

Ishita-" kya? Ye aapse kisne kaha?"

Dushyant-" vivek ne..."

Ishita-" aur mujhe toh tasha ne bataaya ki aapka accident hua h..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" ab mai samjha..."

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant-" vivek... tasha... mujhe pata chal gaya ki ye tum dono ka plan tha... so jaha bhi ho... baahar aa jao..."

Vivesha, who were hiding behind the tree were stunned.

Tasha-" ab kya kare?"

Vivek-" chupne se fayida nai h... "

They came out and ishita said-" toh ye tum logo ka plan tha..."

Tasha-" plan toh abhi bacha h..."

Dushyant-" ab kya?"

Vivek-" aap dono ke naam se hotel Alfredo mei table booked h... so enjoy the evening"

Saying this, vivesha rushed out of their leaving dushyant smiling and ishita blushing.

Dushyant looked at her and his smile got wider seeing her blushing.

Dushyant smiled and said-" chalein?"

Ishita looked at him and said-" I'm really sorry dushyant..."

Dushyant came towards her and kissed her forehead saying-" its okay.. and I'm sorry too..."

Ishita smiled and said-" aap bahut achche ho..."

Dushyant-" sachchi..."

Ishita-" haan..."

Dushyant-" toh phir... meri achchai ka inaam..."

Ishita looked at him confusingly and he pointed towards his cheek. Ishita got his meaning and blushed while looking down.

Dushyant gently lifted her chin and said-" I was just kidding yaar... ab chalein..."

Dushyant turned to go when ishita turned him towards her and gave a kiss on his cheek. Dushyant smiled in disbelief and ishita said-" ab chalte h..."

Dushyant side hugged her and said-" I love you..."

Ishita smiled and said-" I love you too..."

And they went towards the hotel...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **So dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys….**

 **Arooj, Purvi's niharika, mithi, Rajvi lover, PurpleAngel1, Namemansi, Sulagna, Bhumi98, VaiBa... Thank you all...**

 **So here we go with the next chapter...it is an investigating one.. So ismei zyaada romantic moments nai rahenge.** **..**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR!**_

 **Next day;**

A case was reported and abhijeet,freddy and vivesha went towards crime scene. It was the body of a girl and all started investigation.

Abhijeet-" chehra kuch samajh nai aa raha..."

Freddy-" haan sir... poora chehra bigaad diya..."

Tasha-" aur sir koi identity bhi nai h..."

Vivek-" par sir iske chehre ki haddiya sahi salaamat h..."

Abhijeet-" haan vivek... ab toh dr. saluke hi bataenge ki ye kaisi dikhti h..."

They send body to the forensic lab and after some investigation, they too went towards the lab.

 **In the lab;**

Saluke-" lo boss, pata chal gaya ki ye ladki kaisi dikhti hogi..."

Abhijeet-" toh humei bhi bata dijiye..."

Saluke turned the computer screen towards them and said-" aisi.."

Tasha's eyes got widened seeing the screen.

Tasha-" kya?"

All looked at her and freddy said-" tasha... kya hua?"

Tasha was unable to say anything and tears formed in her eyes.

Tarika-" kya hua tasha..."

Tasha didn't reply.

Vivek came towards her and shaked her by her shoulder saying-" tasha... tum theek ho.."

Tasha came to reality and said-" vivek... ye..ye diya h..."

Abhijeet-" diya... tum ise jaanti ho?"

Tasha controlled her tears and said-" haan sir... ye meri college friend thi..."

Freddy-" kya isne tumhe kabhi bataya tha ki iski jaan khatre mei thi... ya phir koi dushman..."

Tasha-" nai sir... diya bahut achchi ladki thi... meri kal hi isse baat hui thi aur ye bahut khush thi... kyunki iski engagement fix ho gayi thi..."

Vivek-" kisse?"

Tasha(sobbing)-" Omar se... wo bhi humare college mei tha aur hum teeno bahut achche dost h..."

Abhijeet-" tasha... samhaalo apne aap ko... aur omar ko bureau mei bulaao...hmmm"

Tasha-" okay sir..."

 **In the bureau;**

Tasha was sitting on her desk but her eyes were moist. She was just looking in the file and was pretending to read it.

Voice-" tasha..."

She looked up and saw ishyant and vivek standing.

She got up and said-" haan..."

Ishita-" tum theek ho na?"

Tasha nodded but dushyant said-" dikh raha h..."

Tasha (teary)-" dushyant... diya meri bahut achchi dost thi... uske saath aisa kyu hua?"

Vivek wanted to say something but just then they heard a voice-" tasha..."

They turned and saw a person standing.

Tasha-" Omar..."

Omar camed towards her and immediately hugged her while crying-" ye kya ho gaya tasha... abhi kal hi humari engagement fix hui thi... aur aaj..."

Tasha hugged him back and said-" hausla rakhkho omar.. hum diya ke qaatil ko pakad lenge..."

Don't know why, vivek was very much jealous seeing tasha hugging a boy and he immediately went from their.

Here, tasha and omar separated and dushyant said-" omar... kya diya ki kisi se dushmani ya anban thi..."

Omar wiped his tears saying-" nai sir... aisa kuch nai tha..."

Ishita-" toh tumhe pata h ki wo mumbai highway pe kya kar rahi thi..."

Omat-" haan... usne bataya tha ki wo vicky se milne jaa rahi h..."

Tasha-" Vicky se... wo Bangalore se kab aaya..."

Ishita-" tum Vicky ko jaanti ho?"

Tasha-" haan... wo bhi humara saath college mei tha..."

Omar-" haan sir aur wo pichle hafte hi aaya tha... aur tab se shaina bahut pareshaan thi..."

Dushyant-" shaina... tasha shaina toh tumhari best friend h na..."

Tasha-" haan par shaina ne mujhe iss baare mei kuch bataya nai..."

Omar-" aur mai bhi jab usse poochta tha toh wo baat taal deti thi..."

Dushyant-" hmmm... omar tum abhi ghar jao... par agar zarurat hogi toh hum dobara bula lenge..."

Omar-" okay sir.. bye tasha..."

Tasha-" bye..."

Omar went and ishita said-" humei shaina se baat karni chahiye.."

Dushyant-" par mujhe lagta h ki sirf tasha ko shaina se baat karni chahiye... shaayad wo tasha ko sab bata de... kyu tasha?"

Ishyant looked at tasha and tasha was looking here and there.

Ishita-" kya hua tasha?"

Tasha-" vivek kaha h?"

Dushyant-" what?"

Tasha-" haan abhi toh yahi tha..."

Ishita-" tasha hum yaha case discuss kar rahe h aur..."

Tasha(cutting her)-" mujhe vivek se baat karni h..."

Saying this, she went from their.

Dushyant-" ho kya gaya h ise..."

 **In the cafeteria;**

Vivek was sitting there engrossed in his thoughts when tasha came and said-" vivek..."

Vivek looked up and said-" haan tasha..."

Tasha sat opposite to him and said-" tumse baat karni h..."

Vivek sensed something wrong.

Vivek-" kya hua tasha... tum itni tensed kyu ho?"

Tasha-" wo baat ye h ki..."

Before she could complete her sentence, vivek's phone rang.

Vivek-" hello... kya.. theek h mai aata hu..."

He cut the call and said-"sorry tasha... but mujhe urgently khabri se milne jaana h... mai aa ke baat karta hu..."

He got up and tasha said-" vivek..."

Vivek-" haan..."

Tasha-" kuch nai... bye.."

Vivek-" bye..."

Vivek went from their and tasha came inside and went towards abhijeet.

Tasha-" sir mai ghar jaa sakti hu... please.."

Abhijeet understood her condition and said-" theek h tasha..."

Tasha went towards her house.

Ishita-" tasha kuch alag hi baheva kar rahi h dushyant..."

Dushyant-" haan ishita..."

Ishita(tensed)-" samajh nai aa raha ki ye sab kya ho raha h..."

Dushyant kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" sab sahi ho jaega..."

Ishita looked at him and smiled saying-" I know..."

Dushyant too smiled a bit and they shared a cute eye-lock.

Voice-" ahem ahem..."

Ishyant came to reality and turned to find abhijeet standing. Dushyant instantly took back his hand and ishyant blushed.

Abhijeet smiled teasingly and said-" Vicky ke ghar ka pata chal gaya h... chalna h?"

Dushyant controlled his blush and said-" yes sir..."

And they went towards vicky's house.

 **At Vicky's house;**

Abhijeet, freddy and ishyant reached there and knocked the door. After sometimes, a person opened the door.

Abhijeet-" vicky..."

Vicky-" ji haa... par aap?"

Dushyant-" CID.."

Vicky-" andar aaiye..."

They all entered in and freddy said-" tum diya ko jaante ho?"

Vicky-" haan hum ek hi college mei the aur wo aaj subha mujhse milne bhi aayi thi..."

Ishita-" diya ka khoon ho gaya h..."

Vicky(shocked)-" kya?"

Dushyant-" wo yaha kyu aayi thi?"

Vicky (sobbing)-" sir omar se uski engagement fix ho gayi thi... aur wo saare friends ko party de rahi thi... issliye mujhe invite karne aayi thi..."

Abhijeet-" achcha shaina ko jaante ho..."

Vicky-" haan sir.. use bhi kuch..."

Dushyant-" use kuch nai hua... omar bata raha tha ki tumhari wajah se wo pareshaan thi..."

Vicky signed and said-" wo toh hogi sir... kyunki wo mujhse pyaar karti h par mai..." He stopped in the middle.

Freddy-" ruk kyu gaye... kya hua?"

Vicky-" **sir mai aur tasha ek dusre se pyaar karte h...** "

All were shocked.

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Vicky-" haan sir..."

Dushyant-" ye tum kya bol rahe ho... "

Vicky-" sir aapko yakeen nai ho raha h... ek minute..."

Vicky brought a paper and gave it to them.

Ishita-" ye toh fata hua h.."

Vicky-" ye letter mujhe tasha ne diya tha... aur mainw shaina ko ye dikhaya tha aur kaha tha ki mai aur tasha ek dusre se pyaar karte h... use gussa aa gaya aur usne ye letter fad diya... jitna mujhse ho saka maine tape se jod diya..."

Abhijeet read the letter-" **mai ye baat tumse kab se kehna chah rahi thi par darr lagta tha ki tum kya sochoge... maine tabse tumse pyaar kiya h jabse hum miley the... I don't know about your feelings... But I love you vi...** Iske aage ka fata h..."

Vicky-" vicky... (Sobbing) mai tumse bahut pyaar karti hu... tumhare jawaab ka intezaar rahega... Tasha..."

Suddenly dushyant got a call.

Ishita-" kiska phone h..."

Dushyant-" tasha ki mummy ka..."

Dushyant picked the call and said-" namastey aunty... kya? kab? aap chinta mat kariye aunty..."

Dushyant disconnected the call and abhijeet asked-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" tasha ka kidnap ho gaya h..."

Freddy-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan.. aunty bahar gayi thi tab tasha ghar pe hi thi... par jab wo waapas aayi toh tasha ghar pe nai thi... aur saara samaan bikhra tha..."

Vicky ( sobbing)-" ye sab zaroor shaina ne kiya hoga... usne kaha tha ki wo mujhe aur tasha ko kabhi ek nai hone degi..."

Dushyant-" tasha ko kuch nai hoga vicky... hausla rakhkho..."

They went out of his house and went towards Tasha's house.

TM opened the door and said-" aap log... tasha ka kuch pata chala.."

Freddy-" aunty aap chinta mat kariye... hum pata laga lenge..."

Ishita made TM to sit on couch and gave her water.

Abhijeet-" agar aapko dikkat na ho toh kya hum ghar ki talaashi le sakte h... shaayad kuch suraag mil jaaye..."

TM nodded and they started searching for some evidence.

 **Meanwhile in a factory;**

A girl was sitting on a chair. Her hands and legs were tied and blood was coming out of her forehead and she was unconscious.

She slowly regained her conscious and opened her eyes and her head was paining badly.

Girl-" ye mai kaha hu..."

Voice-" hey tasha..."

Tasha looked at the person and was shocked.

Tasha-" VICKY..."

Vicky-" haan mai... tum soch rahi hogi ki maine tumhara kidnap kyu karwaaya...wo dekho..."

She looked at the direction where vicky pointed and was stunned to see a ' **mandap** '

Vicky-" aaj humari shadi h tasha..."

Tasha-" ye kya bakwaas h vicky..."

Vicky-" bakwaas nai h ye... college ke time se tumse pyaar karta hu... aur aaj tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hogi.."

Tasha-" nai karungi... maine college mei bhi tumse ye kaha tha aur ab bhi keh rahi hu..."

Vicky came towards her and said angrily-" tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hogi warna jaise diya ko maara h waise use bhi maar dunga..."

Tasha-" diya ko tumne maara h?"

Vicky-" haan... mujhse keh rahi thi ki tasha ko bhool jao aur zindagi mei aage badho... par mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu... aur tumhe bhi mujhse pyaar karna hoga..."

Tasha-" impossible..."

Vicky-" theek h phir... "

He moved back and went from there. After sometimes, he brought someone and said-" toh mai ise bhi maar du..."

Tasha was shocked...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter... I know ismei romantic moments nai the but I promise next mei honge...**

 **So vicky kisko maarne ki baat kar raha h?**

 **Aur wo letter... Was that planned or really written by tasha?**

 **Stay tuned to know... And plz guys... do review**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys….**

 **arooj, sheidi dareya, Isabella Royals, mithi, Rajvi lover, Bhumi98, Sulagna, Namemansi...Thank you all...**

 **So here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Tasha was stunned to see the person. He was in subconscious state.

Tasha(teary)-" **vivek**..."

Vicky smirked and said-" haan... wahi vivek jiske liye tumhe wo letter likha tha... wahi jisse tum pyaar karti ho..."

Tasha (angrily)-" kya kiya tumne iske saath..."

Vicky-" zyaada kuch nai... bas ise thoda sa drug diya h..."

Tasha-" what?"

Vicky-" haan... aur chaahu toh drug ki matra bhi badha sakta hu..."

Tasha-" tum aisa kuch nai karoge..."

Vicky-" toh tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hogi..."

Tasha was stunned on hearing this...

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishyant reached shaina's house and she opened the door.

Shaina-" aap log?"

Ishita-" CID... andar aa sakte h..."

Shaina-" ji..."

Ishyant entered in the house.

Dushyant-" tasha kaha h?"

Shaina( confused)-" kya?"

Ishita-" shaina...drama mat karo aur seedhe seedhe batao ki tasha kaha h..."

Shaina-" aap log kya bol rahe h mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha..."

Dushyant-" tasha ka kidnap ho gaya h aur vicky ka kehna h ki tumne tasha ka kidnap karwaaya h..."

Shaina-" aur aapne vicky ki baat pe yakeen kar liya... sir wo jhoot bol raha h.."

Ishita-" wo kyu jhoot bolega... Vicky aur tasha toh ek dusre se pyaar karte h..."

Shaina-" nai mam... vicky tasha se pyaar karta h... tasha nai...wo college time se tasha ke peeche pada h... vicky ne toh tasha ko propose bhi kiya tha... par tasha ne mana kar diya tha... aur sir shaayad tasha ka kidnap bhi vicky ne kiya h..."

Dushyant-" par tasha ne toh vicky ko letter likha tha jo tumne fad diya..."

Shaina-" kaun sa letter"

Ishita showed her the letter and saud-" ye..."

Shaina took the letter and said-" sir iss letter ke baare mei mujhe kuch nai pata but tasha ne mujhse parso kaha tha ki wo kisi se pyaar karti h..."

Dushyant-" kisse?"

Shaina-" uska naam...aahhmmm... haa yaad aaya... Vivek... Haa sir vivek..."

Ishyant were shocked.

Ishita-" are you sure?"

Shaina-" haan mam..."

Dushyant-" humei iss vicky ki location track karni chahiye..."

 **In the factory;**

Vicky-" jaldi bolo tasha... warna mai vivek ko..."

Tasha(hurriedly)-" nai.. mai taaiyaar hu..."

Vicky smiled and said-" toh jaldi se ready ho jao..."

Tasha-" aur vivek..."

Vicky-" humari shaadi ho jaaye phir mai ise chod dunga... promise..."

He went from there along with vivek leaving tasha in tears...

Tasha's POV-' oh god... ye kàisi pariksha le rahe ho meri... ab mai kya karu...'

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant found the location and called abhijeet.

Dushyant-" sir vicky ki location ka pata chal gaya h... theek h sir hum waha pahuchte h..."

Dushyant disconnected the call and looked at ishita who was very tensed.

Dushyant-" kya hua ishita..."

Ishita-" dushyant... vivek ka phone nai lag raha h..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishita-" haan dushyant... usne bola tha khabri se milne jaa raha hu but...pata nai vivek aur tasha kaha h..."

She was so worried for vivesha that she started crying.

Dushyant instantly hugged her and said-" Ishita please himmat mat haro... agar tum aise rahogi toh mujhe kaun samhaalega..."

Ishita hugged him back and said-" dushyant... vivek aur tasha mil jaenge na..."

Dushyant-" haan.."

Ishita hugged him more tight and dushyant said-" Ishita..."

Ishita-" hmmm..."

Dushyant-" tum na meri naukari chudwa dogi..."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" agar aise hi mujhe hugg kiye rahogi toh mera kaam pe jaane ka mann nai karega.."

Ishita laughed slightly and separated. Dushyant wiped her tears and said-" ab chalein..."

Ishita smiled and kissed his cheek saying-" ab chalte h.."

Dushyant smiled widely and so did Ishita and they went towards the factory.

 **In the factory;**

Vivek was lying on the chair and he was tied. Slowly he gained his conscious and opened his eyes. Firstly, the things in front of him looked blurr but slowly the image became clear and he was stunned to see tasha in bridal lehenga with a person.

Vivek-" tasha..."

Tasha's gaze fell on vivek and she said happily-" vivek..."

She rushed towards him but vicky held her wrist and said-" tasha... mantra shuru hone waale h..."

Vivek tried to free himself and said angrily-" kaun ho tum?"

Vicky-" vicky... tasha ka hone waala pati..."

Tasha-" vicky mera haath chodo.."

Vicky-" tasha.. agar koi hoshiyaari ki toh vivek ki jaan gayi..."

Vivek understood the situation and said-" nai tasha... tum aisa kuch nai karogi..."

No sooner did vivek say that than a goon punched him on his face and tasha yelled-" vivek.."

Vicky-" tasha... agar tumne meri baat nai maani toh tum iska anjaam jaanti ho.."

Tasha looked at vivek and vivek shooked his head.

Tasha(teary)-" I'm sorry vivek... but tumhari life se important mere liye aur kuch nai h..."

Vivek was unable to say anything because of pain and drug effect but his eyes were moist too.

Vicky-" toh chalein?"

Voice-" haan... jail mei..."

Vicky turned and saw CID team.

Vicky-" CID..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Vicky(to goons)-" maaro inko..."

They all started fighting and tasha rushed towards vivek and untied him.

Tasha-" tum theek ho na?"

Vivek smiled and asked-" tum theek ho na..."

Tasha too smiled a bit and said-" ab theek hu..."

Meanwhile, CID team caught vicky and sent him to jail and came towards vivesha.

Abhijeet-" tum dono theek ho na..."

Vivek was about to say something but his head started spinning. He was about to fall but tasha saved him by holding his shoulder and said-" aaram se..."

Ishyant smiled at this.

Dushyant-" vivek.. tumhe rest karna chahiye..."

Vivek-" nai sir mai theek hu.."

Tasha(angrily)-" dikh raha h kitne theek ho..."

Abhijeet-" haa vivek.. tumhari tabiyat sahi nai h. Tasha... vivek ko ghar le jao aur haa doctor se ek baar check up kara lena... theek h.."

Tasha-" yes sir...( to vivek) ab chalo..."

Vivek nodded like a kid and vivesha went towards vivek's house.

Abhijeet-" abhi tum sab bhi ghar jaa sakte ho kyunki ACP sir ne sabko half day leave di h..."

Dushyant-" okay sir.."

Ishyant went towards dushyant's car.

Ishita-" dushyant.."

Dushyant-" haan..."

Ishita smiled and asked-" aaj dinner saath mei karein?"

Dushyant pulled her towards himself and said-" aise smile me saath poochogi toh koi paagal hi hoga jo mana karein..."

Ishita blushed and said-" toh theek h... aaj raat sharp 8 PM at my house.."

Dushyant-" as per your order mam..."

Ishita laughed at this and dushyant smiled seeing her.

 **Night at vivek's house;**

Tasha was preparing dinner when vivek came out of the room.

Tasha saw this and said-" vivek... tumhe rest karna chahiye.. phir room se baahar kyu aaye..."

Vivek got little scared and said-" wo paani chahiye tha.."

Tasha poured water in glass and said-" toh bata dete mujhe..."

She forwarded glass to him and he said-" thanks..."

Tasha smiled and said-" vivek... we are friends... issliye thanks ki koi zarurat nai..."

Vivek's POV-' friends... tasha shaayad mai tumhe ek dost se badh ke samajhne laga hu... shaayad mai tumse pyaar karne laga hu... kaash tumhare dil mei bhi mere liye wo feelings ho..."

Tasha-" kaha kho gaye..."

Vivek-" kahi nai... chalo mai tumhari help kar deta hu..."

Tasha-" par vivek... tumhe rest..."

Vivek(cutting her)-" tasha please..."

Tasha smiled and said-" achcha theek h..."

Vivek too smiled and they continued preparing dinner...

Vivek-" ek baat poochu..."

Tasha-" haan..."

Vivek-" tum mujhe bachane ke liye vicky se shaadi kar rahi thi... kyu?"

Tasha was speechless.

Vivek-" bolo tasha..."

Tasha avoided his gaze and said-" uss samay jo mujhe samajh mei aaya maine kiya..."

Vivek came in front of her and said-" tasha..."

Tasha was still not facing him...

Vivek-" tasha yaha dekho.."

Still she was looking away.

Vivek-" tasha yaha dekho warna **sabzi jal jaegi..** "

Tasha instantly look there and put off the stove. She looked at vivek and they both burst out laughing...

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant arrived at ishita's house and as usual the door was open. He smiled and entered inside but he was surprised.

The whole house was decorated beautifully with candles and heart shaped balloons and a soft background music was heard.

He was more surprised when he saw ishita coming. She was wearing silver-grey colored saree with simple make-up and was looking very pretty.

She came in front of him and flipped her fingers which made him to come in reality.

Dushyant-" Ishita... ye sab kya h.."

Ishita smiled and said-" wo actually aapse ek baat poochni h..."

Dushyant ( confused)-" kya?"

Ishita took out a **gold ring and knelt in front of him saying-" Mr. Dushyant Hemraaj... Will you marry me?"**

Dushyant was shocked.. too shocked to react.

Ishita-" yes or no.."

Dushyant didn't reply.

Ishita-" dushyant mera ghutna dard ho raha h... jaldi se answer do..."

Dushyant-" **tumne mera poora plan bigaad diya...** "

Ishita instantly got up and said-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan... maine socha tha ki mai tumhe propose karunga..."

Ishita smiled widely and said-" matlab answer haa h..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" haan..."

Ishita hugged him and said-" I Love You Dushyant..."

Dushyant hugged her back saying-" I Love You Too Ishita..."

They separated and had their dinner with little chit chat...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Guys please review coz this story is going to end sooooooon... and I want your support..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys….**

 **mithi, arooj, sheidi dareya, Rajvi lover, Crazy4kevidareya, Bhumi98,Tithi, VaiBa... Thank you all**

 **So here we go with the last chapter...**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **! DIL….DOSTI….PYAAR!**_

 **After a week;**

All were engrossed in the work except tasha. She was unable to concentrate on the file and was very much restless.

Suddenly ishyant entered with a smile.

Vivek-" kya hua... aaj bada smile kar rahe h aap dono..."

With this, tasha came to reality and looked at them.

Abhijeet-" haan bhai... kya baat h..."

Dushyant looked at Ishita and she blushed slightly and he said-" sir baat ye h ki..."

Dushyant stopped in the middle and smiled.

Daya-" arrey batao bhi..."

Dushyant-" sir baat ye h ki meri aur ishita ki shaadi tay ho gayi h..."

All yelled together-" kya?"

Ishyant got scared a bit and said-" kya hua?"

Vivek-" sach mei..."

Ishita-" haan..."

Vivek hugged ishyant and said-" congrats sir... congrats ishita..."

Ishyant-" thank you"

They separated and abhijeet said-" bhai shaadi kab h..."

Dushyant-" sir shaadi ek mahine baad h..."

Everyone smiled and just then, a case got reported and duo, vivek and ishita went towards the crime scene.

Meanwhile, in the bureua, tasha was trying her level best but was unable to cope with her work.

Voice-" busy?"

Tasha looked up and saw dushyant standing.

Tasha-" nai... bas file read kar rahi thi... tum khade kyu ho... baitho na..."

Dushyant sat adjacent to her and said-" itni formality... tasha tum theek toh ho na..."

Tasha tried to smile and said-" haan..."

Dushyant-" achcha agar tumhara file read karna ho gaya ho toh kya tum kuch air read karna pasand karogi..."

Tasha( confused)-" kya?"

Dushyant took out something and said-" yeh..."

Tasha looked at it stunned and then looked at him saying-" yeh..."

Dushyant-" haan wahi letter jo tumne likha tha... Vicky ke liye..."

Tasha(angrily)-" ye letter maine vicky ke liye nai likha tha... ye maine vivek..."

Tasha stopped in the middle and looked down.

Dushyant-" I know ki tumne ye vivek ke liye likha h..."

Tasha looked at him and he continued-" tum usse keh do tasha... aaj valentine's day h (I know ek hafte pehle tha...) aaj se better kaun sa din hoga..."

Tasha-" but dushyant I don't know ki wo bhi mere baare mei aisa feel karta h ya nai..."

Dushyant-" shaayad vivek bhi yahi soch raha ho..."

Saying this, he went towards his desk leaving tasha in deep thoughts...

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was leaving for their respective house when tasha came towards vivek and said-" vivek..."

Vivek looked at her and said-" haan tasha..."

Tasha-" wo... wo mai..."

Vivek-" kya hua? tum theek ho na..."

Tasha-" haan... mai bas keh rahi thi ki...(she closed her eyes and said in a breath) aaj hum dinner pe chal sakte h..."

After getting no response, tasha opened her eyes and saw that vivek was smiling.

Vivek-" tasha... tum toh aise bol rahi ho as if mai tumhara murder kar dunga..."

Tasha smiled a bit and he continued-" theek h... hum dinner pe chalenge... but meri bhi ek shart h..."

Tasha-" kya?"

Vivek-" tum mujhe pick karne aaogi... manzoor..."

Tasha smiled and said-" manzoor..."

Vivek too smiled and said-" okay then... bye..."

Tasha-" bye..."

Vivek went from there and tasha thought-' god please aaj sab sahi karna...'

Meanwhile, ishita was packing her stuffs when she received a message...

 ** _Dinner at 9 in my house..._**

 ** _Will be waiting... Yours dushyant.._**

Ishita smiled reading the message and thought-' mai zaroor aaungi...'

 **Night;**

Tasha was standing in front of vivek's house and was thinking-' come on tasha... stop getting nervous and ring the bell...'

Tasha ringed the bell and vivek opened the door and was stunned to see tasha... she was wearing royal blue colored silky evening gown and her hairs were open. His gaze made tasha blush and she looked down.

Vivek-" ahhmm... chalein..."

Tasha controlled herself and said-" haan..."

They went towards the car and drove towards the hotel.

 **In the hotel;**

Vivesha reached the hotel and entered inside.

Tasha was very much nervous. Vivek noticed this and said-" kya hua?"

Tasha-" kuch nai...wo pool side pe chalein?"

Vivek nodded and they went towards the pool side.

Vivek was stunned to see the decoration... the whole pool side was decorated with red colored heart shaped balloon and candles.

Vivek-" tasha ye..."

Tasha-" vivek... mujhe tumse kuch kehna h..."

Vivek-" haan bolo..."

Tasha(nervously)-" vivek..wo mai... mai ye kehna chah rahi thi ki... ki... "

Vivek-" **ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho...** "

Tasha looked at him stunned and he smiled saying-" mujhe pata h..."

Tasha-" kaise?"

Vivek-" mujhe ishita ne bataya ki tumne mere liye letter likha tha ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho aur uss letter ka vicky ne misuse kiya..."

Tasha-" toh phir tumne mujhe bataya kyu nai..."

Vivek-" agar batata toh mujhe ye surprise kaha milta... mai wait kar raha tha ki kab tum mujhse ye baat kaho..."

Tasha smiled and vivek said-" ek aur baat..."

Tasha-" kya?"

Vivek came towards her and cupped her face saying-" **I love you too..."**

Happy tears flowed down her eyes on hearing this. Vivek wiped her tears with his thumb and shook his head. Tasha instantly hugged him and he too hugged her back.

Tasha-" ye sach h na..."

Vivek smiled and pinched her.

Tasha separated and said-" ouch.. ye kya tha..."

Vivek-" tumhe yakeen dila raha tha ki ye sach h..."

Tasha-" aise..."

Vivek-" ek aur tareeka h..."

Tasja -" kya?"

Vivek pulled her towards him and cupped her face.

Tasha(nervously)-" vivek..."

Vivek-" ssshhh..."

Vivek leaned closer to her and she closed her eyes. Vivek leaned more close and kissed her. She was numb for two minutes but she too responded with same passion.

They separated when they were out of breath and looked at each other.

Tasha blushed and hugged him saying-" I love you..."

Vivek smiled and said-" I love you too..."

And they spend a great time with each other.

 **At dushyant's house;**

Ishyant had their dinner and were talking to each other casually.

Suddenly the lights went and ishita said-" ye light ko kya hua?"

Dushyant-" arrey its just a power cut... abhi aa jaegi..."

Ishita felt something on her foot and she picked it. The light came and ishita yelled-" cockroach..."

She threw the cockroach and immediately hugged dushyant saying-" dushyant... cockroach... cockroach..."

Dushyant-" ishita calm down... cockroach gaya..."

Ishita-" pakka..."

Dushyant-" haan..."

Ishita took a sign of relief and she realized that her position. She separated and turned but dushyant held her shoulder and ishita stopped at her place.

Dushyant turned her towards him slowly and she closed her eyes. He caressed her cheek and moved down his hand to her neck.. shoulder... ishita's breath was increasing with his touch. Dushyant stopped his hand at her shoulder and looked at her.

Ishita-" ruk kyu gaye?"

Dushyant-" mujhe darr h ishita ki agar iske aage mai badha... toh shaayad apne aap ko rok na paau..."

Ishita opened her eyes and said-" tumhe roka kisne h..."

Dushyant-" you are sure..."

Ishita-" I trust you..."

Dushyant pulled down the pallu of her saree and she held his hand tightly. Dushyant pulled her and started kissing her neck... shoulder... throat... chest. Ishita was melting in his arms and her hand was caressing his hairs. Dushyant placed a soft bite on her neck and she maoned slightly.

Ishita-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Ishita smiled and said-" you know better..."

Dushyant too smiled and lifted her in his arms and took her towards the bed and laid her. He sat adjacent to her and looked at her.

Ishita blushed and turned towards other side. Dushyant laid beside her and opened the doori of her blouse and kissed her back. Ishita instantly turned and hugged him.

Dushyant came upon her and said-" ready to be mine..."

Ishita-" I'm always yours..."

Dushyant smiled and bend down and they kissed each other passionately and dushyant moved his hands to switch off the lights... And they spend the whole night peacefully...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... End of the chapter as well as end of the story...**

 **Thank you all for your constant support...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
